Spiritless
by Alia Damphire
Summary: Is commonly said that people is afraid of the unknown, With so little help and knowledge, so many disasters; when all his life is falling apart; how will Ritsuka, help shamans fight panic?... Continues on Authors' notes on the begining of chapter1
1. Chapter 1: Funbari Hill

Author's notes:

complete: It is commonly said that people is afraid of the unknown, and it is said that people is afraid of death, is panic created by a combination of these… fears? With so little help, so many disasters, and so little knowledge on this… mess; and, when all his life is falling to the ground; how will Ritsuka, help shamans fight panic?. Joining with friends is easy, only by uniting on common forces, against common fears with their "enemies", shall they accomplish peace.

2. The cat ears: though the characters will eventually explain themselves, the ears are thought to be symbols for innocence; in all senses of the word, including spiritual, when a Shaman makes such a strong connection with the spiritual world we assume he or she has lost its "innocence"

3. Shaman King: it goes from the end of the anime/manga and on the assumption Anna wanted to make a inn, we changed the idea of an inn to a place in the mountains were cottages are rented

Loveless: it goes from the chapter were Ritsuka and Soubi come back from the Nanatsu no Tsuki

…

1…But humanity remains so, and in hardest times, love keeps hearts strong, head prepared and feet on the ground, so how can those vague and terrified fingers push the loved glory from her loosening thighs?, and how can body, laid in that white rush, but feel the strange heart beating where it lies?

-chapter 1: Funbari hill

-What's wrong with you?- asked Soubi with an ironic smile – you're unusually silent, generally you can't stop complaining about everything when we travel by car.

- Soubi! I don't complain that much…- _"what does this feeling mean?"-_ Anyway I'm just happy we left that place, even though I didn't have much opportunity to ask about… to talk with your teacher _"does he know why we went?" _–

…Normally he would have answered immediately, but after all that happened last night, Soubi couldn't bring himself to talk about Seimei just yet, he knew He was forgiven but it didn't make the guilt go away. Ritsuka leaned back the chair's backrest, he wasn't feeling sleepy but he didn't want to talk either, even though he noticed Soubi's awkward reaction.

-Take me home now, let's not go to your house… don't wake me up until we get there- He hated giving orders, but he would feel worse talking.

-Are you really going to sleep? - There was that smile again

-I said; don't wake me up 'till we get there- Soubi smiled again but just kept silent _"you don't have to be considerate of my feelings Ritsuka, talk all you want"_ But then again, said nothing aloud.

The road was empty, so it only took them about two hours to get to Ritsuka's house, he didn't want to fall fully asleep but then decided that he needed to if he wanted to play Wisdom, and because spending the night at Nanatsu no Tsuki had been quite horrible; tiring, sad and distressing . When he woke up, he was in his room, it was 7:00 already and he didn't see Soubi.

–Soubi! Ah! I told him to wake me up! – he stood up fast and ran to the computer to play.

–But that would have been so cruel, I love how you look when you're sleeping – He jumped a little with the surprise of him still being there

–Soubi I told you to wake me up when we got here, I shouldn't have slept so much, now I won´t sleep at night, and its your fault – _"really angry?"_ He smiled and sat on the bed while Ritsuka turned on the computer

–You were not planning to anyway- _"does he read my thoughts?"_

–Is not the same!…. Leave now, you have to get some sleep too, I'll see you later-. Soubi walked towards the window and blew a kiss while disappearing through the curtains.

-RITSUKA-KUN!- The timbre of that voice always made him jump – you missed three days of school! Are you ok?-

-good morning Yuiko, I… took a trip… Sort of- They walked towards the school entrance, while Yuiko told him all the "wonderful" things they done while he was gone, and all the changes made, the whole class was going on a school trip, and they were separated by groups of six people, Yuiko managed to get him into her group… with a new transferred student…. He looked at Yuiko, who didn't seem very happy about that detail- Who's the new transfer? …- She blushed but didn't seem eager to answer…

-Surprise Ritsuka….- Said a female voice behind him, he turned and saw her

-Osamu-chan! What are you doing here?- He smiled, happy to see her

-I transferred, I missed you, so I decided to move here, this school has its benefits, I feel so relaxed without uniform, and we're going on a school trip..!- She seemed unusually happy.

-I´m happy you're here, but, what about the photography club? Aren't you going to miss it?- asked Ritsuka ignoring the reason given.

-Well a little, but I miss you more, besides; its not like I have to stop taking pictures just because I´m not in an official club, do I?- That thought made him a little nervous, but she was right, and it made the school trip look a little less horrible.

By that time they entered the classroom, and sat down, He was happy to be back, its not like something in his life was right, but at least, he hated himself a little less.

-Good Morning everyone! Today I´ll explain the last… RITSUKA-KUN!-she scream suddenly realizing he had came back- You're back! Are you feeling better?-

"_what a nuisance to have them worried about me" _ -Yes Shinonome-sensei, it was just a cold, I´m fine- that smile, the smile, which made everyone relax, yeah, sure, he´s fine.

-So..- said she, not very convinced but sure they could talk about it later-, on the school trip, we´ll be going on groups of six, three men and….- continued the teacher, on a calmer tone.

-Ritsuka, ne Ritsuka! - Called Osamu on a whisper- Were you really sick? Or was it….. That?

-mmm… its nothing, don´t worry- Said Ritsuka on the same tone, seeing a little disgusted the preoccupation on his friend's eyes- its something else, I really am ok.

-…So, we will be going to two different places, the class then will be divided again on two groups the first will come with me and will be conformed by groups 2, 4 and 6 and the other will be conformed by groups 1, 3 and 5, now, the teacher meant to accompany you called in sick and won´t be able to come by tomorrow so we still have to find an escort for that group, and on finding that person depends the whole trip, anybody has ideas?- _"yes! (Saved by the bell?)"_ Maybe he wouldn´t need to go to such bothersome trip if they didn't find someone…

-I have an idea Shinonome-sensei – Said Yuiko raising her hand – Agatsuma Soubi could go with us, he obviously has the time….- _"dammit, impossible, can I say no?"_

-that would be great- Answered Osamu, which won her a killing stare from Ritsuka

-That is a good idea Yuiko, Ritsuka do you think you could ask him to come with us? I´m sure we can trust him, and the problem would be solved for everybody- _"except for me of course"_ he stared at her as if he hadn't heard but answered immediately:

-I´m sorry Shinonome-sensei, I think I won´t be able to convince him, he's not very fond of kids in particular- as if he wasn't one- besides he's still on collage and I doubt he would find the time- she blushed, and sat down at her desk, with sad eyes, but after a very silent minute, looked back at Ritsuka and asked:

-Do you think I could talk to him? I know I can convince him, and if he can find the time to come and pick you up and play with you he will find the time and the disposition for this too…-she seemed mad while she said it, but the hesitated and added doubtfully- if he wants to.- Ritsuka didn´t answer, not taking her seriously, _"is this a joke I´m not getting?"_

-please Ritsuka-kun give me his number, I´ll call him immediately…- she seemed really serious now _"Useless woman, I can´t believe it, he better not be the reason I have to go to this crap, dammit Soubi! He will say no, he mentioned the other day that it would be a nuisance to have her falling for him so, he will understand this as some kind of harassment and will say no"_ He did a good job convincing himself, Soubi wouldn´t accept and there was no doubt on that.

-Unacceptable, I CAN NOT believe you just said yes without even confirming it with me, without even asking me first, and now I HAVE to go and it's all your fault- He'd be raging for at least one hour now, and all Soubi did was listen

-You don't have to go if you don't want to- he said with a smile sounding really calm

-oh really! And who would give them explanations? You?, That's impossible, I will not let you, only god knows what you will come up with, let you go alone with my friends? Are you freaking out of your mind! Yes, yes you are. And I´ll be left alone thinking only of you!- that last part flew on its own, but it was too late when he realized it…

-you would only be thinking of me?- he smiled, and grabbed Ritsuka by the hair, sending electric shocks right to his heart. He moved a step back momentarily out of balance, getting far from Soubi's hand

-that…. That's not the point- he said, not denying it, which made Soubi's smile even bigger

-Anyway I could just say something came up and I can´t go- Said he as a solution.

-Oh! so its not only to me, that you lie- Said Ritsuka furious again, that Soubi thought in such despicable ways – there's no way I´m letting you break your word, ah! But you couldn't wait! You just had to answer, right there right then…. Ah!-

-she required an answer what was I supposed to do without knowing what you wanted?- he said, not desperate, but really asking

-you were supposed to wait, tell her something, 'till you talked to me- he was speaking really fast, it was late and he was tired, he didn't want to discus any longer but he was still mad…

-…so it would HAVE been ok to lie- he said with a really ironic smile

-NO! you could have told her that you needed to check if you could, and that would be telling the truth!-

-I thought you didn´t want to control me…- that left him without words, it was true, he wanted to be more that the master who issues the orders, _"but… this is … is different"_ … he was looking to his feet, and was ready to answer, but when he looked at Soubi he had taken off his shirt, and was showing his back to Ritsuka, the shirt was on he floor and Soubi had his hands in the wall before him…

-what… what are you doing? What is this? SOUBI!-

-if you really are so mad, please punish me, I did wrong-

Ritsuka couldn't move, how could he be doing all this, why punish him? _"I did nothing wrong, he was the one mistaken, why does he punishes me?"_ But he knew Soubi's feelings were truthful and he didn't mean to harm Ritsuka.

-Don't be late tomorrow; put on your shirt and leave-he said throwing the shirt at Soubi- I told you I would never use violence, don't make me repeat it again.- He looked surprised at the reaction but took the shirt and walked towards the window – Ritsuka….-

-Don't be late tomorrow- he said blushing and a little bit mad again-

-Ritsuka…..- he didn't quite know what to say

-just leave now…-

-I'm sorry…..- he closed his eyes and smiled – I love you – he said before disappearing.

-…and strawberries and gave me some money if we find something we need to buy in the way, is that ok with you Kimizuka-san?- Yuiko was so happy because of the trip she couldn't stop talking, which wasn't really that weird.

-yes! Sure, you Ritsuka?- they were planning the details of the group and talking about things they have brought to take to the trip, according to the manual given, they all needed to agree on everything before taking any decision-

-Yes, it's fine like that- Said almost falling asleep again, he spent the night thinking about Soubi and couldn't sleep well.

-You didn't even listen!-

-And you want me to be the voice of disagreement? Can't you just accept a yes?-

-Ritsuka!- Said an stressed Shinonome – don't be so mean to you friends!-

-Yes Shinonome-sensei- He answered taking the nose out of the pillow/book.

-Agatsuma-san, as I told you, your group will be going to Funbari hill, which is kind of a campground- explained Hitomi to Soubi – but I don't know what will happen when you get there, the director told me they would be waiting for you, so there's probably someone who will take care of everything there.

Soubi had been the first one to arrive to the school that day, and was presenting himself to everyone in a nice manner but not exactly happy. Although he was very interested in Osamu, for her relationship with Ritsuka, he had told him about her before, suppressing the beauty and elegance of the girl. She had shown Soubi all the photos of Ritsuka that she had with her, and he seemed to be a little upset about Ritsuka being the only exception to her interest, which was photographing objects instead of humans.

-What's with the rocky attitude with my best friend?- He asked, when Osamu went to check up on the others agreement

-It's not rocky, she was showing me your pictures, and I told her they were really good- he denied- right Osamu-chan?

She turned a little angry, but he was not looking at her- ye… yes.-

-OK! Groups 2, 4 and 6 please come here, EVERYBODY GET ON THE BUS!- Screamed the teacher -Groups 1, 3 and 5 will go with Agatsuma-san, on that one.

-this time – said Ritsuka – really wake me up, when we get there

-…..Wow! it really is big, isn't it Kimizuka-san?- _"do they really have to speak so loud"_ he didn't want to wake up, but those words gave him the message that they have arrived to Funbari hill.

-are we there yet?- asked Ritsuka, but there was no need for someone to answer, the giant wood carved words spoke for themselves-Wow!-. What you could see was mostly forest with lots of cottages; they were going in and were headed for what seemed to be the principal office, where two of the school teachers were waiting. While everybody waited at the bus Soubi went down to talk to them, they explained that they needed someone to bring the kids but that they would take care of everything now.

-Although you can stay with them since you were so kind to bring them-said one of them to Soubi, to which he answered with a smile and said he would be thrilled to stay. "_with Ritsuka" _he added on his mind_. _They opened the bus's door and everybody went out, the teacher started to give instructions but as soon as Ritsuka got off the bus he caught Soubi's gaze at the woods.

-is it a fighter?- He asked before going in.

-no, it has a fighting aura but I can't sense the battle domain of a fighter, you should stay- said Soubi, looking at him.

-no, you start….. well… is better when I'm around- he answered.

…

-where's Ritsuka?- Asked Osamu, not paying much attention to what the teacher was saying – Yuiko, did you see Ritsuka getting off the bus? Do you know where he is? – but Yuiko was paying attention to the instructions and didn't listen to her. "_crap, I'll ask someone later, where the hell did Ritsuka go?" _It wasn't difficult to get past the teachers, she went in the principal office right to the back, to look for Ritsuka on the assigned cottage, she had come before and they always assigned the back cottages to visiting schools, and they would only be on two because there wasn't much people to accommodate. But she didn't find him in the first one and ran to the second, thinking how to find him and looking mostly at the floor, which stopped her from seeing the man that came running in the same direction.

-ouuch! Can't you see were you're walking?- said she without even looking at him

-me? You were the one running with the eyes on the floor- answered a really angry Ren Tao, but then looked at what seemed a sprained ankle – that looks bad, can you get to the infirmary alone?- How dare him talk like that after tackling her like that.

-yes, thank you- she said trying to make her voice sound like a hammer, but when she tried to stand up, the pain in the ankle increased in a manner she didn't think possible. The scream surprised her as much as him, she fell again, the pain was increasing, she couldn't stand it… she didn't.

the light over her eyes was very uncomfortable, she tried to stand up and realized her really heavy left foot, then remembered everything…

-you're finally awake, by the way you were screaming when Ren brought you in, I suppose you never broke anything before – the doctor was looking at her with a nice smile, he looked a little freaky for a doctor but nice.

-You suppose correctly – answered Osamu a little uncomfortable, but then remembered and asked in an angry tone – where's the asshole who did this to me?

-Hey! It was an accident – answered Ren coming out of the curtains – and it was your fault for not asking for help and standing up if you couldn't! It could have been worse.

-Oh really! Because you were the most caring soul when it was only a sprained ankle – screamed in a violently ironic response – you just seemed eager to help!

-yeah well forgive me for not being exuberantly cheerful and caring with someone that tackles me and then yells at me! – his voice was perfectly calm, which made him look even more serious. _"God, she doesn't look bad"_ – I just don't care about strangers.-

-Which is why you stayed 'till I woke up! – she didn't wait 'till he answered, but turned immediately to the doctor, who was looking at them like a tennis match – How long… - "_should I?" – _will it take to heal" – "_no"._

-It wasn't serious – answered Faust, noticing that wasn't her question - It'll be ok in a month or so. You were asleep for at least five hours – he said guessing her real question, Ren blushed and turned back, while Osamu smiled _"that reaction…did he wait for five hours?"_

-anyway – she said, not liking to fight- thanks for caring now- Ren stared at her with amaze, thanks?, and she even went further – My name is Kimizuka Osamu, nice to meet you- he couldn't talk for a split second

-Ren Tao – he answered, going back to coldness "_she's weird, wasn't she just raging at me? Where does this niceness come from?"_ when he looked back she just had a plain face

-I gotta get back with my school, thanks doc –

-here – said Faust giving her some pills and crotches – these are for the pain if you get it again, if you feel anything else just come back, my name is Faust VIII

-thank you again- she directed to the doctor- could you tell me how to get to cottage 30 or 32 from here? - But it was Ren who answered

-It's a little complicated – he said blushing a little - I'll take you.

-mmh okay- but as soon as they were out, she asked again – hey are we far away from the coffee shop?, maybe I can make it up to you with one!-

he looked surprised but said- no, is a shorter way, but, make up for what?-

-for making you wait-

-you didn't make me… - but then corrected – why would I wait for someone?.-

-then for taking me to the infirmary so fast- she smiled – well, which way to the coffee shop?-

-mmmh… this way – "_I can't understand her, but that smile…"_

-Yoh do you know where Ren is?- she had Ren's birthday gift in her bag to give it to him as soon as she saw her brother

-no, he said he would go for towels - he answered, now noticing his friend's disappearance- but that was about eight o'clock and its two already – Anna picked the phone and dialed without saying a word

-"hi Faust is Anna ….-they waited, all looking at her - …no, I'm fine, hey, has Ren been there? He's been missing since this morning…. – Anna's eyes grew wide for a minute while Faust talked, (which made everyone jump and stand up in the spot), then got back to normal – I see, thank you, yes please meet us for dinner.- she hung up but said nothing, like enjoying a private joke.

-Oh my god Anna, is he ok? – asked Jun with a hand in her heart _"what happened to him? ah! Ren, and on his birthday too!"._

-he is fine, Faust said that he left the infirmary a little less than an hour ago with a girl he was accompanying-

-EH! WHAT! That's impossible! Ren?- screamed Jun, while the rest of them tried to put their jaws back where they belonged. Anna didn't answer she just smiled, in that moment someone knocked, and Ren went in with towels in his arms without waiting for an answer. Everyone was looking at him suspiciously, while he went to put the towels in the bath.

-do I have a monkey on my face?- he said finally stressed by the staring of his friends.

-do you?- answered Chocolove

-where were you?- asked Jun

-in the cafeteria- he answered instead of his normal: "none of your busyness" . Point at which all efforts were lost, tongues and jaws rolled to the floor.

-with whom?- asked Anna, pretty calmed.

-that's none of your busyness- "_crap, how in hell do they know? Did they call Faust?" _that confirmed it to everybody.

"-who is she?

-is she here?

-what's her name?

-did she drug you?

-why didn't you bring her?

-was it you own birthday present Renny?"

-DON'T CALL ME WEIRD THINGS!- was all he answered to the billion-in-a-second-sent questions, shutting his room's door behind him. "_the price of a nice conversation with a beautiful woman!" _

…he stood there thinking of her while drinking the third bottle of milk.

-_flashback-_

"-hahahaha yeah he always looks like he didn't sleep well- said Ren not believing how she made him laugh

-yeah or like he slept with the dead- that made Ren's eyes darken "_there's that look again, was it the word __dead__?"_

-do you believe in ghosts and spirits Kimizuka-san?- he asked, with that same sad and dark look.

-you can call me Osamu – she said cheering him a little – and… yes I guess so, I had thought about it sometimes, but I think people that bond with spirits are cruel, because I guess those spirits are in pain; hehehehe although, I'm not an expert, and I don't know someone like that, so I'm only guessing-….

-_end of flashback__-_

"_ahhh… what do I care what she thinks? For all I know I won't see her again, she might as well have already left Funbari"_

-who are you sighting about- asked a very suspicious Jun

-lack of breath – he answered – too much exercise

-when? You've been like that all day since you came back from….the cafeteria-

-you have to stop making up stories and seeing things –he said genuinely mad she was talking about that again- I already told you I wanted to be alone 

-what's gotten you so mad again?

-NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING!-

-Ren…- she was going to say its ok to have someone you like but the noise of an opening (shutting) door interrupted her.

-…them there's no such thing available, -screamed Anna, threatening the manager - they will have to use 31 and 32…-someone answered something to Anna in the other side of the phone- I don't give a damn what they want, they paid for something and that's what they're getting, they can't retire now, and you can tell them I said so!.- She hanged up, and threw the phone against Jun, (which didn't matter because it was instantly stopped by Lee) – what in hell did you offer to that public school? They're asking for specifically separated cottages and won't leave me rest in peace –

-nothing, I swear I…

-cottages 30 and 32 specifically?

-Was it you the….

-No! they're surely inventing everything Anna…- but that wasn't what he cared about, those cottages…- were those cottages used in the last 8 days Anna?-

She stopped looking at Ren eager's face, what did he care? –No, they are only used for schools, they haven't been used in a month, 'till today.

-_flashback-_

_-I gotta get back with my school, thanks doc –_

_-here – said Faust giving her some pills and __crotches__ – these are for the pain if you get it again, if you feel anything else just come back, my name is Faust VIII_

_-thank you again- she directed to the doctor- could you tell me how to get to cottage 30 or 32 from here? - But it was Ren who answered _

_-It's a little complicated – he said blushing a little - I'll take you._

-_end of flashback__-_

-I couldn't…- that meant she was still there, and he smiled, without knowing exactly why "_she's still here"_

-why would you care?- asked Anna , smiling like she knew it all "_does she? Know it all?"_

-I don't – he answered fast – I as just curious, I just haven't heard you talking about it before.

She smiled - curious?...-

-Yeah, well gotta go Anna –

"_go where? What am I doing?" _he ran down the stairs to the front desk, - hello Tamao, please show me the new lists –

-Konichiwa Ren-sama, I… am not allowed to show…-

-…. Sorry they're Anna's orders Tamao – "_why am I doing all this?"_

-yes sir – he waited – here it is, there's only one from a public school-

in eight days only appeared one entry made that day, cottages 31 and 32, "_yes!"_ he opened the list, it was a small group of 19 people, down, down, down, down and THERE: 17. Kimizuka Osamu COTTAGE 31. "_SHE'S HERE!"_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2 **The meeting**

After everyone left the bus Ritsuka and Soubi looked at each other wondering what they would do with the mysterious fighter.

_What are we going to do if it's Seimei? - _Ritsuka thought, while they were walking the uneasy feeling of something wrong started to take him over…

-Ritsuka, are you ok? You're not looking good-Soubi asked but no answer came, this was really bothersome, Ritsuka was kind of….ignoring him, but why.

As both of them were walking they heard a scream deep inside the forest and began to move faster and when they arrived to the place they found a young girl crying, she looked really sad and was grieving about something.

The first one in getting close to the girl was Ritsuka.

- Hey, young lady what are you doing here…alone?-

The girl was afraid of this boy but as soon as she realized that he was really worried about her decided to trust him.

-Opacho- she said with a soft voice. – It's not young lady is Opacho that's my name.

Ritsuka was surprised, at least she gave him her name, - uhh so you're here because….-

-I'm….waiting for someone, he is not here anymore and it looks like he won't come back again- she said with a sad feeling in every word, -and what's your name?-.

-Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ritsuka and this guy is Soubi, he's my…-_ "oh crap what is he to me a friend, fighter…no he is more than that.."_

-I'm his fighter – Soubi said with a cold voice, and then he looked at Ritsuka asking for his approbation.

-He's my friend- Ritsuka said to Opacho - don't mind what he just said.

Opacho looked at both of them and somehow remembered Hao, she didn't know why that thought had came to her mind. –Nice too meet you Soubi-.

-Tell me Opacho would you like to come with us? It's not good for you to stay here in the night especially if you're alone. "_Ritsuka wouldn't dare to left her alone after someone dear to her was gone; he above all knew how it feel."_

-It's that ok? I don't want to cause any trouble for you-

-Don't worry about that, look right now we're in a school trip and he,- he said looking at Soubi -_, _is kind of… the one in charge of our group, so there's no problem if you stay with us.

Opacho put her sight in the tall man, whom, with a smile said that there was no problem.

-So I think we should be going now, the night is coming and as the group leader I should watch over the students, right Ritsuka? - Soubi said with the same smile.

-Ok, let's go Opacho-

Yuiko was really worried, first Osamu disappeared and then she couldn't find Ritsuka and Soubi.-What's happening- she started to cry and everyone in the group went near trying to comfort her.

-Come on Yuiko they will be back soon, maybe they were exploring the zone, you know Ritsuka he likes to see everything, and the transfer student Osamu, she likes to photograph landscapes and things like that, they will come back in soon- Yuiko's friends were trying to relax her but she wouldn't stop crying.

-Everyone please give me your attention- yelled a blonde girl with a short black dress and a red scarf tied around her head.

-I'm Anna Kyoyama the owner of these cottages, along with the teacher in charge of this groups we're going to take care of everything you need. I'm going to make things clear since the beginning….. NONE OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BE OUT AFTER 8:00, IF ANYYTHING TROUBLES YOU COMMUNICATE WITH YOUR TEACHER, AND WITH YOUR TEACHER ONLY. Ok, that's all for tonight I hope you have a good night.-

Everyone in the room was silent after she talked, that was a clear order. Yuiko realized that Anna was serious about something and decided to go and ask about her friends.

-Excuse me Anna-san, my name is Hawatari Yuiko and I would like to ask you something,- Yuiko was really nervous even talking to this woman was very hard.

-Tell me; quickly I don't have all the time in the world,-

- Oh yes, well you see two of my friends are missing as well as the person in charge, do you think you can help me searching for them-

Anna looked at the girl she was really nervous but in some way she was really strong_ "I wonder if that's how I'm in the inside, no it's how everything was before the shaman king tournament"…she's a good girl_

- Your name is Yuiko right?, accompany me.

The girl followed Anna until a small but cute room.

–Sit down- Anna said while she made some calls. Yuiko was looking carefully everything in the room, there were some scrolls and in the table next to her there was a picture frame, the boy in the picture had short brown hair, black eyes, and…. A bright smile, he was relaxed while looking at the sky, she blushed_ "what am I thinking, the one I love is Ritsuka, this guy… I don't even know him!"_

-Yuiko -Anna said- This is what I found, the girl missing is Osamu, she's on the way and expected to arrive in around 15 minutes, Ritsuka and Soubi will be here in 20 minutes.

–Oh thank God that means that they're all ok- Yuiko sighted and looked relieved- thank you Anna-san -.

After that Yuiko left and Anna stayed in the room. The sound of the phone make a loud sound in the silent room, Anna answered and her face turned pale.

-_Are you telling me that one of Hao followers is here?_

_-Yes, Anna this can be troublesome, we don't know what can happen and above all is the security of the children._

_-C__ome here, if it's possible bring Len and Horohoro, we can't let anything happen._

_-O.k. I will tell them_

_-And one last thing..._

-_Tell me_

_-Yoh, take care of yourself I sensed something strange, it can be a shaman._

_-Anna… don't worry everything will be alright._

In the middle of the forest there was a man standing alone. He had long brown hair, black eyes he was wearing earrings with the form of stars.

-Get out of there- he said with a cold voice- you know I could feel you since this afternoon, _what is this guy?, this spiritual energy is not normal._ Come out I won't hurt you_ yet._

-Oh so you've realized that I was there, very awesome I thought that you were depressed.

-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?- He was standing in front of the guy with dark blue hair, his eyes were like two piercing blades.-REPET THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU.

-Stop, I don't want to fight I came searching for someone strong….like you. "_He looks really strong I want someone like him in my collection, just wait Ritsuka I'm going to make you love me".-_**I wish you to be my fighter.**

A laugh destroyed the heavy silence in the forest- DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WILL SERVE YOU?, don't make me laugh…I DON'T SERVE ANYONE.

-So that's how it is, then what about if we have a fight, if I win you will be mine-

-Do you really think you can beat me? Well I don't think so….But if I win you're gonna become one of my spirit ally you will suffer all the eternity like the shit you are!

-Osamu-chan! - Yukio screamed as soon as she arrived, - Where were you? Yuiko was really worried, - you know, first Ritsuka and Soubi disappeared, and then you were gone, - Yuiko was crying again and finally realized that her friend was using crutches and her foot was nowhere and in its place was a white bandage.

-Yuiko, sorry for worrying you-Osamu noticed that her friend was really sad, she didn't phone them she must have been really worried-Come on Yuiko stop crying, I'm ok aside from the foot, but it will heal-

-Are you sure? - she answered

-Of course!, would you mind to accompany me back to the room- she didn't know where it was but at least Yuiko will show her the way.-Yuiko you said that Ritsuka and Soubi were missing, have they appeared yet?-

-OH, it looks like they're on the way,- according to Anna-san they will be back later.

-There it is, room number 10, according to the school list there is a room for every student so you can rest, look mine is number 12 is over there- Yuiko showed Osamu the way with her hand.

-Thank you Yuiko, please take care I will have some rest- she said, then Yuiko left to her room.

She put on her pijamas while trying to figure out how she will sleep with her foot like that, "_well I think that as long as I can sleep nothing matters._

_Where are you Ritsuka, we're worried about you….I can't believe that someone lik__e Ren would be that interesting… somehow he looked sad…I wonder why?."_ Between thoughts about Ritsuka and Ren she noticed how tired she was and finally fell asleep.

They were near to the cottages when two guys and a girl stood in their way. One of the guys looked carefree with his orange headphones but somehow his clothes were saying that he was ready to fight, the other guy had blue hair and a snow-type clothes. The girl was a completely different history with her blonde hair and the short black dress.

-Who are you? - Ritsuka asked before continuing his way. Soubi and Opacho stopped at his side.

-I suppose you're Ritsuka and that man is Soubi-, my name is Anna. _She wanted to separate them but how, it was a difficult situation_

Soubi stepped in the front to greet Anna- Sorry about this, I should've been here before but one of the students got lost in the forest so I went to find him.

Ritsuka was going to kill Soubi, he could have given a better excuse, and what was with the polite words, he looked at Opacho and she was..afraid, but Why?

-Doesn't matter, but who's the girl? - You know I can't allow non-students inside the cottages-

-Please don't worry about that I'm responsible about her, she's under my supervision.- he knew that something was wrong with Opacho but Ritsuka wanted to protect her, even without an order he had to protect her.

-Anna let her inside; we will take care of what happens after that – the boy with brown hair said.

-Ok, you two- glancing at Ritsuka and Opacho- get inside, I want to talk with Soubi.

They nodded and went inside, when Ritsuka was near Soubi he let himself say -Don't do anything stupid, and take care, that's an order.- then he kept walking.

When the two of them were out of sight Anna put her sight in him and started- Look, I know that you want to protect the students, I also want that and for that reason…- Soubi stopped her, - Look I know what is happening here- "_Ritsuka said take care but we have to end this, this can turn into something really bad"._

-You don't know what's happening- The young with the headphones said.

-Well, I really know what's happening she has strong powers and you're afraid that she will hurt someone, am I wrong? "_This is the end"._

Anna and the two boys behind her were more than surprised, and the first one in take the word was the headphones' guy

- I'm Yoh Asakura and I'm a shaman the link that unites this world with the other one-he didn't want to expose everything but that guy was really strong, it would be bad if later he could turn into an enemy, he was not going to let that happen, he would become an ally.

-What?- I thought you were fighters or sacrifices, - "_what's happening?"._

This time Soubi's face turned completely pale, -"_Crap_"- the blue hair boy said.

-I think we should have this conversation inside- Anna said,- Soubi it's alright if you come to the central room tomorrow at 7 o' clock in the morning?-

-Sure, we should clear this as soon as possible.- "_should I tell Ritsuka about this, I think this very is important"._

-Ok then see you tomorrow-she said and then left with the two guys.

-This will be one hell of a night-_ "but…..at least he's here."_

-Soubi!- Ritsuka was worried about him; he had taken some time in coming back- What took you so long? - He was really worried; Soubi's face was pale….

-Ritsuka, tomorrow we have a meeting at 7 o' clock morning, - "_should I tell him about what happened a few minutes ago", - _I think is really important for you to go. He looked at him and answered

– O.k. I will go, for you to be like that something weird must have happened-.

-Ritsuka….were you worried?

-OF COURSE NOT!- He said blushing up; it's just that Opacho was worried about you so….

Soubi laughed and asked where she was, -She's sleeping, although she didn't say anything in the way back from the forest she must have been tired.- Soubi, do you think that…hum…I don't know how to say it…-

-She doesn't have her ears?-Soubi could tell from the worried face of Ritsuka what he was thinking…

-Yes, I mean she's too young, do you think that the person she was waiting for was…-he couldn't finish talking when they heard Opacho's voice, she was sleeping but something was happening…

-Please don't go Hao-sama, I'm sorry please don't leave me…-Her voice was really weak but what surprised Ritsuka and Soubi was her crying face.

- I don't think that THAT person was the one behind what happened with her ears, Ritsuka when someone goes through that experience, - he didn't want to remember, his first time was long ago but to calm Ritsuka he had to explain it, - all of you hopes goes down and also the trust you put in the people, but she was gentle towards you and me, she wasn't afraid. I really don't know what could have happened to her to be like this.

-So that's it- he could sense that he made Soubi remember something painful, so he wouldn't ask anything more for now_.-_It's time for us to go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow…-he was looking at Soubi.

-Yeah I think so, good night Ritsuka- he kissed his forehead, - I love you- then he left.

-WOOO, You have a great potential, but YOU'RE FAR TOO YOUNG FOR TRY TO BEAT ME. _What the hell is this guy, what he did it was not the spirit integration and neither the over soul._

-You're stronger than I've expected- he was in the floor next to a guy with long black hair- Hey Nisei wake up NOW- _he couldn't stand to lose to that man but his fighter was knock out and he had received a substantial damage._

-Tell me your name, I'll tell you mine I'm Hao Asakura- he had a smile that said it all, he wasn't to leave him go without something.

-I'm Seimei Aoyagi- he said _fuck fuck_- Tell me what you want, we've made a promise…..

-Don't worry about that, you know I've calmed down and- hao's eyes turned completely blank- YOU'RE USELESS TO ME SO- changing to a careless smile- GET OUT OF HERE-

Seimei order Nisei to follow him and left the place without second words.

After both of the men left Hao started to walk…

-It's difficult-_ what was that_? _Even after the Spirit of Fire attacked that guy didn't move, and that Nisei guy… his powers were sealing my spiritual energy every time it was harder to control the Spirit of Fire. That was NOT a shaman's fight._

-You're here….-Hao said, _I don't feel like giving explanations_

-A dad can be worried about his son don't you think? _Yohmei didn't think about Hao as a Son he never did after his wife died.- _I didn't come to tell you anything about the way you're acting, listen to me there's something happening in the shaman fight, and some of the participants are dying under mysterious sceneries. If you're taking part in this, the power you held will be turned to ashes and the Spirit of Fire will start to disappear, you cannot interfere in the battle, not until the last round.

-Even if I was the culprit you can't do anything, go away, right now I'm not in the mood for pet talk, I'm not going to take responsibility if something happens to you- _he didn't want anyone near specially this man…-_

In less than 10 seconds Yohmei disappeared and Hao was left alone.

_So someone is taking part in the Shaman Fight, I wonder if it have something to do with that weird man from before…. He just wanted to be near someone and she was really near- _So here we go-.

-Ritsuka… wake up it's time to go- Soubi was trying to wake him up, "_he's really… I wonder what are you dreaming, you don't know how reliving can it be near you like this…"_

Ritsuka opened his eyes and saw Soubi's eyes looking at him

-Ahhh- _what was that?-_Sorry I'm going to change now-He left to the bathroom.

-Morning-

-Hi- Soubi said, Opacho was already changed, she didn't know what they were going to do, but she trusted them "_she's like a kitten, but she's not weak."_

-Soubi, you don't have to hide anything from me -,

-I'm not hiding anything, why do you…- She interrupted him.

-You've realized what am I, don't worry- she was going to help them for Hao-sama sake.-Can I accompany you to that meeting?-

Soubi looked at the girl and finally nodded. –You will have to explain some things- he said.

-Don't worry- she sighted. "_I hope you're fine Hao-sama"._

…..

-What's with the tense atmosphere- Ritsuka was out of the bathroom and noticed something weird.- Let's go Soubi, Opacho you will sta..-

-She will go- Soubi said with a firm voice.

-But she …-, he was looking at her; she was decided, - Ok-.

-Anna, they're here-, _I hope this turns out fine- _They're coming with her-. Anna nodded and minutes later there was a knock at the door -Come in- she screamed-

They entered… Soubi and with him the student from last night Ritsuka "_what's he doing here",_ and in last place Hao's follower, a little girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighter and Sacrifice

- Chapter 3: **Fighter and Sacrifice**

"_five o'clock… don't let the spirit of fire inside Hao, the cottages are eighty percent wood Hao, if you set everything of fire I'll never speak to you again Hao…bla bla bla, bla bla"_ it was a nuisance to walk, but it was the only way to get to Anna's room, since the only window faced funbari's entrance and not the forest. …._"Fighter…. Fighter…. Fighter… I know something… in one of my past lives… _

…

… _YES!"_

_-__flashback-_

…_-They're powerful beings – said one of the monks that Hao was listening – they don't have a link to the other world like we do, they have other kind of power, power over words – _

_-like controlling someone's spee__ch and mind? - asked Hao, curious about this beings and if they would fit in HIS world_

_-no – answered the monk – more like wishes_

_-how?-_

_- no one knows, how it works exactly – he said finally looking at a very interested Hao – they fight in couples, one is the sacrifice, which in battle receives all the damage and its generally the master in the group; and a fighter which, is the part of the team that controls words, and can make everything happen WITH words, but they're usually slaves, and some are treated pretty badly- they could fit in his world but…_

_-are they human? – he finally asked _

_-that's the only thing they have in common with shamans – he said worried for his student – they're not exactly like most humans because they have much more power, but they're born … like we are… well so then when Buda said tha…._

_-__end of flashback__-_

…

"_Waiting for the agony to stop and let the happiness in. _

_The fire didn't feel bad against her skin, it didn't hurt, it didn't burn, it felt warm and nice, it embraced her, a loving fire, a fire that yearned for her, for her skin, not to burn and harm, but to protect. Let the happiness in. –I've been waiting for you – she said in a tender voice…._

_-I never left- he…" _

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"-_the fire would have left with me- he said putting away his arms – which made her turn to see him -like this –he said, and the fire…"_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"_was going away with him – NO! –she screamed, grabbing Hao by the arm_

_-hahaha I'm…."_

KNOCK KNOCK – Can anybody answer the freaking door! – she screamed being finally awakened by the knocking door – Yoh! Open the door I'm busy!...-

…. KNOCK KNOCK…. – Oh, alright, alright! – she finally opened her eyes and realized, everybody had gone out; pissed off that someone had interrupted her dream, stood up and reached for the door, KNOCK KNOCK, -I'm coming for god's sakes – KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK …

She opened disposed to hit whoever was behind, but the happiness was grater than the anger… only for a split second.

-Oh, it was just you, I though it was the horseman of the apocalypse! – she said leaving the door open for him to close it behind him.

-I wouldn't need to knock so hard, -he said with that ironic smile that made women cry - if you didn't spend the day dreaming about me – She blushed for just a second, but turned and sent a hand to slap him in the spot, hand that he caught at flight by the wrist (burning her with that fire that didn't hurt) and with three times Anna's strength sent her back against the wall beside them

-am I wrong? –he said, pushing himself closer - Weren't you just dreaming about me? – "_fuck!"_

_-_I said, I was busy, as in taking care of this place… where you live, without anyone knowing - she said making her voice grow furious – for free…. You snivelling ingrate, I could get my ass busted by Yoh or his friends, so why don….. – he silenced her with a kiss, making her tremble under his arms.

-don't you dare yell at me – he said, stepping back; his voice denoted danger, but his eyes were just playful, she was about to answer with another thread, but he shut her mouth with the free hand – I'm not the only one advantaged by this freeloading – then he regained the space lost putting one of his legs in between hers – now, am I wrong? Weren't you just dreaming about me?- he moved closer, making her feel him, without kissing her, just close enough for her to feel his breath –

- what if I was? – she answered with a playful smile, putting a hand in his neck, and moving him close to kiss the base of his throat.

-I'd make you pay…- "_how can you inject the words into me like this? The heat… makes me scratch the walls and carve into my skin… beautiful poems you'll never know; you'll have to discover them: journey through my veins, search across my skin…" …_

-…Much more powerful? – She said after he told her about the fighters and sacrifices - you mean they could be the ones after those Shaman's deaths?

-I don't know… but that would explain the Great Spirits' decision-

-what decision? – she turned to look at him "_sometimes I forget that damned connection"_

-you don't know? – he seemed surprised for a second – Yohmei was ranting about the final round, he mustn't know either!

-come on Hao, back here! – she was getting angry again – know what? What decision? – he didn't want to fight, he just laughed, and walked towards the window, (it was eight already no one would see him disappear now)

-you'll figure it out – he said, stepping on one of the spirit's of fire hands -… the priests will have to communicate it sooner or later…

-what? – she screamed – HAO! – a subtle laugh (that scream sounded incredibly known, just generally the situation was… different) by all answer. "_how is it that a man can be so despairingly mean and sarcastic… but at the same time so violently sexy?" _

"_6:30_ am…_Another pill?... fuck why didn't I ask how many I could take!" _(take max: 1 pill every 8 hours contains aspirin 15 gram and…) she had already taken the strongest dose but the pain insisted on growing, as did the uneasiness, "_they said the cafeteria would be open all day long_"

…..

-why exactly aren't you in bed? – "_is it possible…." _She turned and saw him

-Ren!... I … ahmm… -she seemed dubious - needed to eat my stress – _"and hoped you would be here…" – _My leg's gotten worse, and the pills are not working – she completed – why are YOU here?

-I…. – "_hoped to find you" _ - was in my way to my room… - "_why…." _– don't you need to see Faust? –

-No, it'll get better – "_please say you'd take me!"_

-yeah! – "_please…" – _I mean, is just pain, you can take it.

-right – she seemed disappointed for a second, but then went back to the plain face – I….-

-OSAMU-CHAN! –Ritsuka's voice broke the bubble in which Ren and her where trapped – Osamu-chan are you ok? - she was talking with the blue-haired man from yesterday, the man that went to receive them in the forest.

-Yes I… - she looked at her broken ankle – had a little accident – _"a little accident? Is she not blaming me?"_ – I fell, and stood up in the wrong way, it looks like a little bone was broken, the doctor says it'll take a month or so to heal….- _"she didn't mention me?"_- he found me and took me to the infirmary – _"he found me? As in… help?"._

-Actually it was my….-began Ren as he never expected to do for someone.

-…friend who healed me – completed Osamu

-that's not what….- but then it was Ritsuka who interrupted

-I saw you yesterday at the forest, you were with a Blondie and another guy- said Ritsuka, Osamu felt a little twist in her heart, but gave it no importance "_what would I care?"_

-yes, Anna… and Yoh – answered an angry Ren- she's the owner of the place, - he said, suddenly wanting to explain her presence to Osamu "_only the Great Spirits know why"-_ and my boss, so to speak.

-does it hurt?- he was less worried about the blonde's identity, than he was about his friend's ankle.

-a lot!, but I can't take anymore pills, I already exceeded the stronger dose -

There Ren got mad, he didn't know why exactly, he was just mad he couldn't just talk with her .

-I leave you in good hands I see, - _"did he get angry at me? But I didn't blame him! Ah! Please don't go" _–bye Kimizuka-

-Goodbye Ren– she said with that plain face he didn't like.

-no, wait- said Ritsuka – I'm just waiting for Soubi to grab a coffee, we have a meeting with that person, Anna? In about ten minutes.

-I'm going too, but Anna said only Soubi would come- he said forgetting about Osamu for a minute

-well, I'm not letting him go alone, I'll explain – Ren didn't know how private the reunion would be, or if he could be there, but Ritsuka finished – at the meeting-

-I'll go first and tell her you coming – then turned to Osamu again but said nothing, he waited, but she had already said goodbye, so he started back to Anna's office, without a word.

-I get that, and I'm not asking YOU to go – said Anna once Ritsuka had half explained why he was in the meeting, and that he wouldn't go – but she…-

- Opacho – she intervened really angry they were talking like she wasn't there –the name is Opacho, I know it worries you that I was with Hao-sama – the name alone made Anna jump, that she would bring up the matter herself….- but I…. well, I think… is just that he…

- Abandoned you – completed Anna, without even thinking about it. At that point Opacho started crying, Ritsuka put a hand on her shoulder and Soubi was about to intervene but Anna spoke up first – We cannot be sure that's the truth, and that, while you distract us, Hao attacks the kids – Ritsuka looked at her like she was out of her mind, "_thinking ill, of such a little girl" _but the others just looked like they thought that was a pressing possibility, Soubi stayed quiet, 'till Ritsuka looked at him like wanting him to talk…. however Anna was faster again – or how are we not sure you'll run off to Hao to tell him what we talk about? – "_even though I know Hao really left her….. if I don't push…."_

-please, - said Soubi finally shutting Anna – Even though I have no idea who it could be, I know that you probably have way uncountable reasons to distrust this Hao person, - began Soubi, Anna was about to interrupt (which was a thing that everybody else was used to and accepted) this time Soubi just went on – But we found her alone in the woods, crying, what was she doing there alone? if she really was putting up an act Who was the public there? – Anna was ready for that argument but Soubi didn't let her time to argue – and if she really is distracting you, why didn't they attacked yesterday night with everyone sleeping and vulnerable? Or right now? – although he didn't let Anna answer this question either – or why didn't she run off to Hao last night to talk to him instead of just falling asleep and crying about him, when she thought nobody was watching… or..- but this time Ritsuka interrupted he was making Opacho nervous and crying again

-Soubi! Watch it! – he smiled and stopped asking questions

-the point is – he said before Anna started ranting again – if she's planning something she's lost too much time… - he looked at Ritsuka and read it in his eyes "_should I…. if I put my hands in the fire for this girl because he wants and then it harms him…"_

-do you answer for the girl's behaviour? – she asked. He looked at Ritsuka whose eyes were more than decided, but he didn't have the chance to answer, Ritsuka turned his eyes to Anna's and decidedly answered – YES!

…. It was uncomfortable for everyone, except for Soubi who understood the order, but when he looked at Ritsuka his look was back on the floor, his eyes were incredibly sad, but Anna was still looking decidedly at Soubi

-as my master says….- she didn't react – yes

-well then… sit – she said showing the living room beside them

while everyone accommodated the door opened again and the headphones guy entered the room

-sorry for being late Ann… - he stood there looking at Opacho with that same look, that indicated that she was threat – what is she doing here?

-you don't get to know for being late – answered Anna before anyone explained. Different from her, the Funbari group was constituted on three more people, which were introduced (formally) beforehand: Ren, Yoh and Horo-Horo, as security directors for different areas, and Oyamada Manta, as the financial director.

-not to be nosy – started Ritsuka – but isn't there way too much security for a school ca…

-there's never enough security with Hao around – answered Ren Yoh and Horo in chorus.

-a little hectic that attitude of yours – "_the same as with Seimei and the Nanatsu no Tsuki, this girl… she… no one understands her feelings like I do, no one would try, just like with my brother" _ Soubi looked at Ritsuka who seemed bothered and sadder than before "_was it a mistake for me to bring him? Forgive me Ritsuka is my fault you're feeling bad"_

….. a girl brought them tea, and after leaving it on the table sat down beside Ren- Wow! is it just me or you could cut the air with a knife here?- she said breaking the uncomfortable silence, made by everyone's thoughts of Hao.

…-so – began Anna, ignoring Jun – since you're here… why don't you answer some of Soubi's questions? What WERE you doing in the forest alone? –

-Isn't it… - began Ritsuka, but was stopped by Anna

-I don't quite understand why you're protecting her, but that's the main reason we're here so shut it- Soubi looked at her but she continued looking at Opacho– if you're not going to answer, why are you here?- Opacho dropped her eyes, but answered her earlier question

-I don't know how I got to the woods - she finally said,- the last thing I can remember is being in the dessert with Hao-sama, he was angry at me for not believing in him, I tried to explain that… that wasn't the…- Anna interrupted with a cough – well… I… he started to walk away without me, I called for him but…- "_why does she ask, if she doesn't want complete answers?" -_ I remember a lot of light, and then… I… woke up in the forest…-

-was it long 'till we got there?- asked Soubi

-no, not more than half an hour – "_half an hour?"_

-why didn't you look for someone or something? a way to get out of the forest?-

-I was scared and I didn't know were I was! How would I know where to go… where to move and not get deepest in the forest?-

-you're a shaman; you should be able to find a source of water at least! You spirit could have guided you- said Horo, but then she looked ashamed again, and there everyone noticed they haven't felt a spirit

-I'm sorry - intervened Ritsuka – a shaman?

- the link that unites this world with the other one – answered Yoh, Ren, Horo, Soubi and Anna

-Oh! Sure- "_fighters, sacrifices, people that have no senses, battle with spells… and shamans! Why should I be surprised?" _– why not?-

- so how do we believe…- began Manta, but Anna stopped him

-we take her word – she explained – and Soubi's… that if anything happens he'll take responsibility – she added wanting him to feel the pressure, but he just looked as calmed ass ever and nodded in response, but didn't say a word… watching his silence she proceeded – about you two… - "_has something to say to us" _ - would you care to elaborate about that relationship?-

-wow! Anna a little respect here – said a very confused and embarrassed Yoh, and he wasn't the only one, Ritsuka still couldn't explain the matter to himself, let alone put it in words for someone else, and thinking about it, how did this unknown girl know about them? About anything?

-that's not what I mean you crazies – she answered a little angry – I meant tell us about the sacrifice/fighter relationship…. How you work and else…. What are you doing here?... why did you went into the forest in the first place?-

now it was the funbari's group turn to be lost, was Anna the only one with complete information here? She usually was.

-I'm the fighter – began Soubi knowing that Ritsuka always felt uncomfortable with that theme… _"I don't have to go through the specifics of our relationship, I can just stick to the normal things between sacrifice and fighter, just like Soubi does" _

-and I'm the sacrifice – "_is he accepting it?" –_ sacrifices are usually…. The leader of the couple, we… command the fighter, on the fights with other couples, a sacrifice generally only has one fighter, but on really special occasion when the first fighter is a blank (which means that he has no name) a second one comes, and that sacrifice will be more able to win at a fight… Couples are –Soubi was impressed it was Ritsuka explaining al this, but the words just now gave him some side information, if Loveless' fighter appeared, Ritsuka wouldn't just throw him away…_ "like… like…"_ - bonded by their real names, our real name is Loveless, which means... one without love…. No one knows what the significance of the name's meaning really is, some say its your strength and defines your way of fighting, and some say that it's your future; I think is the first because….- "_everyone seems to hate Seimei, and everyone says they love me" –_ well, because experience tells me so…. – Ren interrupted there

-experience?… care to elaborate? –

-no – choired Ritsuka and Soubi

-…so – continued Ritsuka, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pause- the bond has many characteristics it allows the sacrifice to call the fighter wherever they may be and…. –he continued explaining everything he knew about sacrifices and fighters, Soubi was surprised Ritsuka was talking so much, but he was most surprised of all the information he had gathered, between the visit to Nanatsu no Tsuki, wisdom resurrection, and what the pairs they've fought had told him, he knew just about everything there was to know, he was acting strange, like he was not just telling information but reliving a burden, in addition he answered all the questions and Soubi barely spoke, "_could it be that this is what you needed? To talk about everything? Have I shut your mouth?"._

when he finished explaining everything and solving questions it was about one o'clock and Jun brought lunch for everyone, no one said a word while they were eating, everyone processing what they just heard.

-do you know about the shaman fight? – asked Anna once everyone had finished

-no – answered Soubi.

-well, there's a believe between shamans, every five hundred years a star… - Anna explained the basics and what is done in the fight, and then began to explain, what had been happening - no one knows what is killing so many shamans or how they're doing it, but by what you're telling me the "thing" could be a couple of sacrifice and fighter, because is beating the strongest shamans without a fight.- there wasn't anything in that, that could affect them – for now, we don't know, but if the "thing" gets here there's not gonna be a way to protect the kids.

-yes, - said Yoh –now there is, weren't you saying that you're one of those couples?

-yes-

-well – complemented Horo – are you strong? – Soubi simply laughed, _"I guess the reputation stays within a special community"_

-yes –answered Ritsuka – Soubi is famous in between fighters, no one's ever being able to beat him. – he was so shocked Ritsuka had spoken up for him that, he could do nothing but smile, but he didn't even seem happy about it, he said it with such a plain unhappy face, everyone believed him. sometimes we humans distrust happiness, is not that Ritsuka knew it, he simply was haunted by the thought of his brother, it was him that made Soubi unbeatable, but now…"_is he just as powerful with me?" _

-so, as long as you're here – started horo – we can do something to protect the kids –

-But – argued Jun – what if is more than just one couple? Will you be enough? – it was a fair question, everyone wanted to say they'd fight but if they've beaten up so many shamans….

- then… -began Ritsuka again, this time looking at Soubi's eyes – we'll call reinforcements – at the beginning Soubi didn't understand

-Zero? – he finally said – sure, why not! They're staying at MY place anyway

-yeah zero… - he answered, but then his look darkened – and… lets pull some strings, shall we? – ….

…"_WHAT_?

-please – said Youji, after falling for the third time in the mud around the cottage -remind me, why are we doing this?-

- curiosity- answered Natsuo, looking him fight against the mud, he didn't seem as convinced as when he talked with Soubi on the phone

_-__flashback-_

_-…is being sadistically killing these powerful…. – Soubi silenced for a minute he had explained the fights but if he mentioned shamans he would have a lot to explain – beings, and they think it could be a couple of fighter and sacrifice _

_- hold it – answered Youji, Soubi waited several minutes hearing nothing…_

_-what if is Seimei?- he said with a smile to Natsuo after telling him what Soubi had been talking about -we could…. –he continued – _

_-bring his head to Nagisa-sensei – finished Natsuo "that not what I was about to say" -but, - he said ignoring Youji's face – what if its not him…_

_-we can still have some fun – answered Youji, that was answered only by a smile_

_-ok – he began again talking back to Soubi – we're going, how do we…._

_-__end of flashback__-_

a hand dragged him out of the mud saying – your turn is about to end - Ren was angry such characters were supposed to "look after the kids", but they needed all the help they could get, and they were "powerful" according to the Ritsuka kid, the names were still too odd for him, and it was hard remembering the different lot of them – why don't you go take a last look at the cottages to make sure everything is ok? – he said again wanting to get rid of them, they were mad, but if they played with Ren they would have no opportunity to stay and payback Seimei. So they just started walking without a word.

-It just pisses me off- said Youji once they were out of Ren's sight – he thinks he has the right to give us orders…

-Youji- started Natsuo with a strange voice

-I mean who in hell does he think he is…-

-Youji –

- Nagisa-sensei is the only one who can order us, and she..-

-Youji –

-and what is with that attitude -

-YOUJI LOOK – screamed Natsuo taking Youji's head and pointing it to a big post-it note in the cottage's door… written … in blood … again

-that's….-

- go call Soubi and the others-

…

"you should have told me you had arrived Ritsuka, I would have welcomed you, right now I'm busy, I wasn't specially happy about the treatment towards my fighter, and then I met an incredibly disgusting person, who called himself Hao, so I haven't had the time to visit you yet.

See you soon

Seimei

Ps: Soubi you would be surprised how much blood, eyes contain, and how easy it is to preserve them."

-Did no one saw him getting in? – said an specially angry Anna –

-no, - answered Ren who had been around and felt guilty he hadn't even felt him, but wasn't even close to consider admitting it – Zero weren't the only ones close, Horo was here too, but no one even felt him, getting in or out. – he wasn't the only one feeling guilty or worried, Anna's headache was getting worse, not only this guy had passed all her security but he also knew Hao, that could bring HER trouble… "_Fuck… if this guy got past Hao… we're screwed" _she thought biting her lip.

-what's gotten YOU so worried – asked Yoh surprised of Anna's reaction

-Its none of your busyness - she answered going back to a blank expression

-actually if it concerns security –he answered, with a big smile – it concerns me…- she didn't answer, looking at the note, so he spoke again – everything will turn out ok –she looked at him again angry

-I said it is none of your busyness –

-we can't reinforce security in two cottages, with this number of people – said Ren, oddly thinking about Osamu's security "_no, its everyone's security, not just her…. Why in freaking hell am I thinking of her in such moment?" _– We would need at least one more couple of you!

-so… -began Ritsuka, everyone looked at him, tears in his eyes, and gritting teeth – it's and order – he said after a short pause in which the tears finally fell – communicate me with Ritsu – Soubi couldn't believe what he had heard, but it was an order and his hand was dialing before he could open his mouth to argue – he could send us another two couples, at least –

-waaaa! wwwwaaaaa! – Yuiko just couldn't stop crying this trip was just getting worse by the day, Osamu was hurt and had to stay behind by half of the activities because they implied physical working, Ritsuka a Soubi were never there because they had some strange busyness with the owner of the cottages even though the teacher had officially taken control and Soubi didn't have to take care of them anymore – wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – and now she had stayed behind the group which was going on an "exploration adventure", and she didn't know where they were going – WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAA!-

-don't worry – said a calmed voice behind her - everything will turn out alright – she turned and saw a young man with big earphones, that looked somewhat familiar, smiling at her, but she didn't stop crying – why don't you calm down a little and tell me why you are so sad? – but she didn't stop, she looked at him like he was out of his mind –come on! What's you name - he said putting a hand on her shoulder, she was so impressed with his that stopped crying –

-Yu... Yuiko, Hawatari Yuiko – she said

-well Yuiko-san, why are crying so much? – he asked, she then told him what had happened to her friends and that she had been left behind – well, a problem isn't called problem unless it has a solution, don't worry so much for your friend Osamu, if the doctor said she would be ok she probably will, and I can assure you that your friend Ritsuka is doing what's best for everyone, you know him better than I do, doesn't he help his friends whenever is in his hands?

-H...Hai –

-well you should be proud of him, instead of crying like that, he's surely doing this for you, - his smile grew bigger – and I know how to get to the place where your group was going and I can help you if you want….-

-you would do that? – she asked surprised that he had solved all her problems (or at least that's what she felt)

-Of course, - he said helping her stand up – follow me

-you HAVE GOT to be kidding me! – screamed Horo-Horo to Silver who had reunited all of them to communicate the news – things start to look bad and you want us to run like crying babies!, you can't just cancel the shaman fight!-

-Its not us – answered Silver, although he understood their anger – We are just messengers of the Great Spirits, it was their decision, not ours.

-well – said Ren - we'll continue it… - but this time Anna interrupted

-how Ren? Who will decide each battle? Who will decide who wins or looses? What are you going to do? Eliminate everyone and turn this into a war in which no body goes back? – she spoke really fast, they all looked at her – because without the priests to put rules, no one will go back. Are you ready to kill everyone? Can you? –

-so what, we're supposed to just sit behind and do nothing? – said Horo agreeing with Ren, but sure he wouldn't just kill.

-No – said Anna, surprising everyone, included herself – we sit behind and protect those we can, or do you just want to see Pilika die like those shamans? Or Jun? – She said turning to Ren – or Tamao? – Now turning to Manta – or Manta? – Turning to Yoh – Or Yoh? – Turned to Riu and Tamao - or those kids in the cottages?... Look, - she said after a short pause in which no one talked - I know is not the best situation, but now we know is something maybe worse than Hao… and I'm not loosing the money I put on guards letting you go – she added in a colder tone. With still a billion things to be said, everyone retired for lunch they were just not in the mood for talking,

"_what do we do now?" _

"_I should go back to China with Jun?"_

"_School will start soon, although I could find one here… with everyone"_

"_If Yoh-sama leaves, Would I have to stay with Anna-sama?"_

"_I would follow Yoh-dono were he goes…__ but isn't this my best place?"_

"_If Pilika comes, I could stay here…. I'll call her… but isn't it safer where she is? Should I go to her instead of calling?"_

"_life's peaceful here, I should stay…. But if the Seimei guy comes…? Everything will turn out alright__!"_


	4. Chapter 4: Relations

Chapter 4 **Relations**

-Aniki….., where are you?- Ritsuka Was running, he didn't know why….. he knew that Seimei was alive, but why was he searching for him?-. Then he arrived to a close gate- DANGER, DON'T PASS…. RITSUKA DON'T YOU DARE TO OPEN THE DOOR..-. this feeling is somewhat familiar, I shouldn't go in, but…

…..

Ritsu-sensei was thinking about Ritsuka's future, he knew that something was approaching, it was not only Seimei, there was another aura increasing , although he didn't knew who was this new person he realized that he had to remember all of his past.

-It looks like it's time to call some old friends- he took the phone and even if he couldn't see the numbers he remembered and dialed as if he was looking.-

-Hi, can I know who is calling to this number?.. if you know the password please say IT in less than 10 seconds

She was the same as always, Ritsu laugh and only said one word- RESURRECTION- there was a silence of 1 minute and then the same voice from his past-

- It's been a long time, Ritsu, what are you calling for? You know that right now I'm very busy, not every year I get to organize the Shaman Fight- there was a laugh tone coming from her voice-

- Hi Goldva, nice to talk you again…. You voice doesn't sound too old- he liked to joke with her.

- Oh my, it's really you, I thought I was not going to hear anything else of you after…

- You don't have to say it, it was the same for me, I never thought I was going to contact you again, but some things are happening right now, I need your help….- he hated to ask for someone's help but it was necessary.

- So you are also in problems-

- What do you mean by that?

- Ritsu, the shamans are dying by unknown causes, everyone is scared, and what is worse is that for the first time the great spirits are starting to get asleep.

- But they usually sleep, don't they? Why is it weird?

- Because while one is sleeping the other ones are awake, it's a cycle, but right know of the 5 great spirits, two are sleeping at the same time and the other three are starting to decrease their activities.

- Do you think that is has something to do with the new aura?

- Maybe, but I've told you about this, I'm not dumb, what is worrying you?

- Very sensitive,- it was time to tell her about it-, the links between some fighters are starting to dissolve.

- WHAT?, SINCE WHEN?

- There are only 3 cases, but they're not zero, it happened around 3 weeks ago…

There was a heavy silence in the other side, and then he heard his fear becoming real

- Ritsu, three weeks ago the first Great Spirit fell asleep, they are usually awake during the Shaman Fight, we thought that it wasn't so serious but then another one fall asleep.

- So this can be connected, what are you going to do?

- …

No answer came, at first he thought she was thinking but after 15 minutes it was not normal, he hanged the phone and called again but nothing worked, she wasn't there anymore.- Dammit, what the hell is happening?- he sat down and for the first time he realized that he wasn't alone in the room,- Who's there?., no answer came, he was going to press the emergency button but he felt something hit the back of his head, the pain darkened his conscience and without any possibility of defend he fell.

-Ritsuka, wake up!- Soubi was already tired of doing this, Ritsuka was having a nightmare, but even if he wanted to wake him up he wouldn't. If this is like this I have to use another method, he was looking at him, at his soft skin. His lips, Soubi wanted to touch him but he knew that he was too small, he dind't want Ritsuka to go through the same experience he had.- You asked this-, He kissed his lips, even if he was asleep, Ritsuka was really cute, I love him. The boy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Soubi's face,- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING-,Ritsuka was yelling, his face had turned completely red.- You weren't waking up, and it looked like you were having a nightmare-, -THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN COME INTO MY ROOM AND ….. just go-, -it's that an order?- he didn't want to leave but he knew that he'd made Ritsuka mad,- YES, IT IS, NOW GO AWAY-, he didn't know what to do or how to react to THAT,-Okay, but I think you should know that you missed the firt part of the camp. Yuiko went ahead with the other guys, be ready, we have the next supervision turn- with those words Soubi left the room.

Crap, what am I thinking, that was really weird I KNOW I was having a nightmare, it was really painful but when he kissed me I swear that all that pain vanished-Ritsuka blushed, he couldn't be thinking like that, he watched the wall clock and realized that it was almost time for the shift. –I should be ready in less than 10 minutes, that Soubi couldn't have wake me up earlier- he went to the bath and took a fast shower, brushed his teeth and put his clothes on, at this time Yuiko and the others were in the camp exploration so he didn't have to worry about that matter, Osamu was in her room and some freaky doctor had tell her to rest….. well even if he was freaky he was a doctor so….., - That leaves only one thing, take care of the cottages until dinner -. He took his jacket and left the room, in the corridor was Soubi, he was laying against the wall with his eyes closes, he couldn't look to his face, not yet…

-Let's get going we're already late-, he went ahead with Soubi following his steps.-Are you mad at me about before?-, Soubi couldn't keep like this, he'd already hurt Ritsuka many times,- … What do you expect me to say?, It's something you usually do, but like that….-,so he was getting used to this, how could he?, he didn't really know how he felt about Soubi, sometimes he hated him, he loved him, he wanted to share his pain, but he didn't let him get near him, so why did he had to let him do all he wanted, they didn't share more words after that, it was a heavy silence.

…..

-Are you sure that we're going in the right direction?- Yuiko was very confused, Yoh had found her after she got lost and told her that he was going to guide her to the rest of the group, BUT THAT WAS 30 MINUTES AGO and she was beginning to feel scared.

-Yeah don't worry we're going by the right direction, it just that this road is longer than the one that you friends took- he wanted to show her something really inetesting but is was in the opposite direction of the group, she remind her off the young Anna, at first very fragile but later a really strong woman…

-And why are we taking this road? Yuiko is really scared- she haven't thought about this but Yoh didn't have ears, what if he was some kind of pervert or a killer, Oh my God, Ritsuka where are you? I'm scared

- We're almost there, I want to show you something really nice- We're almost there, I haven't showed this place to anyone yet, but she will like it, she reminds me about…- WE'RE HERE!-, Yuiko walked towards Yoh's direction, and what she saw was something that she've never imagine

- OHHHHHHHH, this place is wonderful, Yoh-san how did you find this place?- Yuiko was astonished, it was the paradise in earth, a waterfall was falling while some fishes were jumping, around this there were beautiful flowers from various colors, together they formed a landscape from movies or even better, Yuiko felt that this place was full of positive energy that made everyone happy.

She turned too see Yoh, he was watching the sky almost looking for something or… someone; she didn't realize when some unfamiliar figures started to fly around Yoh...

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- She screamed lod enough to scare all of the strange figures, Yoh looked her very surprised.

- What happened, don't you like this place?- she was really scared, what had happened… he didn't expected her to react like that, I mean this place is …. Good, right?

- You…. They were all around you-…

- MMM, who?-

- Those strange figures….- he looked at her with a really confused face that the turned really serious , he doesn't believe what I'm saying, if this keep going like this I will not be able to contain my cries-

- You could see them?,- his face was cold but curious- Tell me you could see the Earth's spirits?-

Yuiko didn't know what to answer, those thing were spirits?, she didn't know that, but maybe he did -I thing so- I t was a soft reply – If those spirits were somewhat small, spongy and a blue-green color, yes Yuiko things she saw them

He just gave her a great smile and then he said- It's great, that means that you're a really good person, I've told a friend this some time ago, the people that can see spirits are usually good. I didn't thought you could see them but know I'm really happy.

-So you don't think Yuiko's lying?

-Why would I think that?

Long age she used to see those creatures frequently, but always she told someone they just laugh at her, after some time she stopped seeing them, but after meeting Ritsuka, she began to see them again-Usually no one believe in things like spirits, when I was smaller people laughed when I told them about them….

Yoh stared at her with a compression face, and then he smiled and went closer , he hug her and whispered something…

- If you think you're crazy, then I'm insane…

- Uhh?

- Yuiko, I'm a shaman.


	5. Chapter 5: Minor Details

Chapter 5: **Minor details to a bigger truth**

-Its already 3 o'clock, why don't these people appear? They said they would be here at 2 said an angry Ren, "_why do I always end up carrying these tasks?"_

-well, they don't work for you so…- RING RRING RRRING RRRRRRRRING - … hello? Yes, what? Well can't you send someone else in their place? – with this everyone looked at Soubi. "_what the….?" _Soubi's expressions was fearsome for a split second and then it was back to normal – when did this happen? ….- more waiting… he took a few steps away from the "greeting comity" –thank you….-… - no, we are not coming back….- he hanged up, Ritsuka had followed him –what was all that?- he asked with a curious tone – seems like I've failed you…. Ritsu can't send anyone, they're all busy – he smiled but Ritsuka was very serious – I have told you before not to lie to me- Soubi's face didn't change a bit – what do you mean …-

-Do you actually think I'm stupid?- "_always getting angry so easily" _– I saw your face back there, we all did, What happened?-

-yes Soubi, - said Anna – what happened?-

-It seems they promised without consulting – he said seriously to Anna and the others – and they can't send anyone else. I'll try calling someone else, see what I can do, but they won't come today – he said and thn walked away with Ritsuka following him

…

-so… tell me what that was about- This was becoming more and more usual in their relationship "_why does he oblige me to give him orders? Doesn't he get that it hurts me to treat him like he was a puppet" _Soubi thought about lying again, but then he knew that Ritsuka would order him to tell the truth, and his face was so full of sadness already

-Ritsu has disappeared – he said with a very serious face, Ritsuka was so surprised he was getting the truth, he couldn't speak – it seems that, he was making an important call, but he never came out of the room he was calling in, and when people finally came in, he wasn't there, but the door had been secured from the outside, there were no windows and there was a guard out the whole time, so he couldn't have gone out without them noticing, and yet he did- … silence fell on the room, Ritsuka wasn't sure if this person was important to Soubi, so he didn't know what to do, and he still had to worry about the security of the children – should have I lied to you? – said Soubi waking up Ritsuka from his thoughts –NO, YOU NEVER SHOULD - … silence again…

- is he important to you?- Soubi was surprised about this question, but answered immediately – No, he was my teacher, but I …. Didn't have the best relationship ever with him- … - why did you…-

-then we have to cal someone else like you said-… - to protect the children

-Ritsuka…-

-Whom will you call..-

-Ritsuka-

-after all you said…-

- thank you…- he shut- for caring about me

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK –yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees? – Osamu couldn't stand up and there was no one else around – its open, come in – the door opened and Faust entered with a black suitcase in his hand

-hello Osamu-chan – he said with a smile in his face

-hello doctor – she answered surprised for the visit – what are you doing here?

-I was worried about you – he answered sitting beside her – you never came for a check-up, and Ren told me your pain had increased – "_he was thinking about me?... he worried? That night he seemed…" _– you should have come to me, it must have been serious because normally Ren wouldn't have said anything – "_that is not his nrmal self? Then why did he said…? _–well, pain got your tongue? – she looked up, Faust was looking at her

-No doctor, - she finally answered – it wasn't that serious, is just the pills you gave me weren't working – Faust became serious for a second and the looked back at her

-Ok . you don't have to be so serious; call me Faust – he said, widening his smile – I'm going to give you something stronger this time, but you won't take many, just one, max two per day, allright?-

-sure- she said receiving the box, he handled her – so, Ren told you, how is he?

-haven't you seen him?- asked Faust, with a surprised face

-No, why?-

-he's been around a lot, well busy anyway but you would think…– he stopped and looked at her a bit ashamed – he's fine, maybe he'll come by later to see you…

- he doesn't have to-

Faust only smiled and checked her ankle again, it seemed to be fine, after giving her some more instructions was about to leave, but the door opened again, it was Ren

-hi Faust, how is she doing?- asked a concerned Ren

- hi Ren… maybe you should ask her – he said, leaving them alone

…. –soooooo…. How are you- he said after an awkward moment

-I'm fine – she said with that plain expression on her face – he gave me some stronger pills, but I have to take less…. How are you?

-I'm fine… tired, I've been working double shifts – "_why would she even care?"_ but it seemed like she did

-Why?- she asked –I mean someone else can do it….is not good to work that much you know….- she seemed ashamed, he was so surprised she cared he didn't even answer – not that is any of my busyness anyway-

-mmmmm… I guess not….- he was very uncomfortable around her, feeling so clumsy – I…ahmmmm.. have to go… get better- he stepped out of he cottage before uttering another word "_I'll stay, with so many people around it should be safe for Jun… and I could.. I mean, it would be possible for me to protect her… I mean… the children…."_

-check in your names and you will be given certain cottages by groups of ten, I WILL NOT accept complaints, you will pay by the week instead of the day…. Until… - "_I cannot ignore how long this is been going on, and we don't exactly know what is causing all this trouble…" _–well… until this is all over. Questions?-

-How do we actually know when, what "this" is over? –Asked a shaman close to the stage where Anna was trying to organize the shelter - I mean how do we know this is even connected to the Great Spirits-

-All is connected to the Great Spirits- answered an angry Silver, who had to move, like everyone when Goldva disappeared and the Apache's Town was declared danger zone by the Great Spirits

-Silver!...-screamed Anna, and then sighted - we don't, we'll have to trust the Priests to bring us the decisions of the Great Spirits, which is what we've always done- she hated the idea, but she wasn't only relying only on the priests, Hao had a direct connection and could keep her informed "_if only he wasn't so unpredictable…" _I t had been long since his last visit, she knew he was in the grounds and could easily have found him if she had tried, but she was busy all the time with these arrangements: after she ended giving instructions for everyone, she went for lunch at her room, _"apart from the preparations, this is difficult, only the Great Spirits know what everyone will decide, if even just one of them leaves, the security would be that much lower, with every shaman here, it SHOULD be safer, though it COULD attract the… thing… anyway, we're not sure it wasn't here al…"_

_-_How come you're not thinking about me TODAY –asked a known voice behind her, before she could turn to face him, strong hands caught her waist and brought her close to him, one of his hands left the waist to move hr hair away from the neck, she tried to pull away, this wasn't the best moment, but his lips on Anna's neck changed her mind for a split second, she couldn't utter a word, but her body answered for her – hahaha so you HAD BEEN thinking about me- his voice, was acid in her ears; and the heat of his breath, fire against her skin; but she still pulled away, this time decided to know what was going on with the Great Spirits, he felt her resolution, when she turned to face him – what a nuisance! Didn't the priests tell you the Great Spirits' decision?-

-that's not what I want to know- she said, this connection was starting to bother her a little

-Yes, Goldva disappeared- he said before she lost any more time with questions- and yes, the Great spirits are falling asleep –

-they always sleep-

-just one at a time… not three-

-THREE! How is that possible? – she didn't know about this – and the others? Has this happened before?-

-the others are awake, but just one is active – he said getting tired of this conversation - its getting worse last week they three were active-

-and…-

-this is only happened once before, but only Goldva was alive then… -

silence fell, she was thinking about the stories she had heard while learning to become a Shinto priestess, but none of them seemed to fit with the situation, what would happen if all the Great Spirits fell asleep? No one knew, generally cycles stop when they sleep, but not all the cycles could stop, it wouldn't make any sense.

A hand in the back of her neck, stopped all this ideas, a hand that moved down her back sending electric shocks through all her body, shock which increased with the sense of his lips against hers…

…

-what is that mark on your back?-

-what mark? I don't have birth marks-

-No, its like a tattoo, like a… name – he smiled looking at her – should I be jealous?-

-you're not my owner…. And I'm forbidden to have a tattoo, I'm a Shinto priestess remember?-

-well, its definitely not a birth mark, it's something written-

-I have nothing-

-turn around-

-what?-

-I'll take a picture to show you… though it is ridiculous-

…

-heartless?-she said looking at the picture Hao had taken – what does that mean?

-you don't know?- he said, smiling, but worried she didn't know how she had a permanent tattoo – it means one without heart

-oh how nice… when did you do it?-

-I didn't do anything honey-

-don't call me honey- she said blushing from anger – it doesn't matter, just erase it fast-

-I can't… I didn't do it… and it's a permanent, you can't erase it-

-What do you mean it's a permanent, I would remember someone painting a ridiculous word against my back with a poisonous needle. Don't you think?-

-go ahead – he said ignoring the question – try to erase it

When she came back wiping from the bathroom Hao was gone "_thank the Great Spirits, I'd hate it if he had seen me like this for a freaking tattoo, they only know how got there"_

-We're all moving to the principal cottages?- asked Ritsuka – not just you and me right?-

Soubi smiled, Ritsuka had waited for Opacho to go out of the room to ask that question

-Yes, apparently there is too many people and we would all be more comfortable and secured in the private area, and as we're not on holydays, it won't be a problem and…-

-RITUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Yuiko moved so fast to get beside him, he barely saw her – we were supposed to spend more time together, and then you disappeared al this time, and then Kimizuka-san broke her leg, and then you were never there, and then I got lost and the…..

-Yuiko calm, down, I've been busy, and Osamu is fine already- he answered calmly – what is that about you getting lost?-

-the day of the "exploration adventure" I was left behind … -she didn't want to talk about it, because it would mean she had to explain to Ritsuka that he met some else.. Someone she… liked – they said that we wouldn't have to make homework, what were you busy with?-

-It's nothing you have to worry about Yuiko; we're moving to other cottages did you already pack?

-I never unpacked, I'm going for my bag… I'll meet you at the room!-

they waited Yuiko had left the room, -did you know about that?-

-about what?- asked Soubi confused

-Yuiko getting lost-

-No, do you want me to keep an eye on her?-

-No… SHE'S A PERSON FOR GOD'S SAKES!-

-ok… shall we go?-

-No, lets wait Opacho she said she wouldn't take long, and she may get lost if we leave without her-

…

-Its been three hours, do you think she got lost?-

-she may have gone to the cottages before us-

-she doesn't know the place-

-she could have asked someone; why don't we take our things there and look for her there?- "_what's Ritsuka's obsession with this girl? Why does he care about her? Maybe he feels empathy for this girl.. after all she was abandoned and no body want to believe in her… maybe that's how he feels…. Master … have I been too careless, do you feel alone?"_

-Ok, lets go- they started their way to the higher cottages, but once they were out of the room noticed broken glass on the floor, the window had been broken and Opacho's bracelet was on the floor

-why do I feel she's not on the high cottages?-

-HAO-SAMA! HAO-SAMA!- Opacho had seen Hao going out of Anna's room and ran to him, Hao recognized the voice of the little girl and turned around, to see her running, as if the devil was following her to find him….

…..

-You're forgiven, but never betray me like that Opacho, never again…- Said Hao after she had explained everything that had happened and then how Soubi and Ritsuka had found her helped her, he decided to let her stay with him…

-Hao-sama…-

-yes Opacho?-

-What is that sign on your back? You didn't have it before…..- Hao's face changed to anger at first and then it became weird… like he was worried

-how is that sign Opacho? Like a mark?-

yes Hao-sama it looks like…. A word… it says… I can't understand this is not Japanese – his face turned darker, he gave a stick to Opacho

-copy it in the ground-

…. "HEARTLESS"…

they walked beside each other, but no one noticed they were entering the woods.

-not to be pessimist Soubi –said Ritsuka – but, how do we not get lost?

-You leave it all to me –

-but…-

-shhh…, look-

there was fire among the trees, on the ground, but it wasn't spreading and someone, sitting on a rock, looking at the fire, with an strange expression, a caring expression, of…. love.

-why such murderous aura?- asked the long haired stranger

-you tell us- answered Soubi

-because it was the way to attract you, to talk- he said in a very calmed way –I thought you would understand – his eyes turned sad for a split second – I have no intention of fighting.

Ritsuka felt the immediate change in Soubi, something relaxed in the air. But then saw his eyes, they were frozen in surprise, just it was very weird because there was no fear in that expression, just like … like he recognized something about the man or the situation….

-you too are a shaman, aren't you?-

Hao smiled, but said nothing.

-so you're that person they've been so worried about?- Soubi smiled too – how interesting. And you took back Opacho too.- there she came out of the trees she had been hiding in and looked at Soubi and Ritsuka feeling bad, they would see her as a betrayer after all they've done for her.

-yes, actually, thank you for taking such good care of her… she told me all you did for her – he looked at their disappointed faces and added- oh don't worry, she didn't betray you, she simply was taking unfortunate decisions in a difficult situation - he looked at both of them, then turned to only Ritsuka – You don't behave like master and servant…. Why does your fighter speak so much…

"_does Ritsuka understand this question?"_

-that is none of your busyness, and- he said- Soubi is not a thing, we're more than just fighter and sacrifice – Hao was about to speak, but Ritsuka spoke again, this time faster –

Now, if you have no intention of fighting, or harming anyone - "_I didn't say that" _–then what are you doing here?

He smiled again –I live here – don't worry, I have no intention of harming anyone – then he got serious, n one minute he was standing about a meter away from Ritsuka – but I don't have intention of leaving either - Ritsuka was going to say something but the man disappeared in a red light and so did the fire.

Ritsuka and Soubi walked in silence for a couple of minutes and then Ritsuka looked at Soubi – we'll tell them about the broken glass and the reunion with Hao, but we'll skip the part of Opacho's betrayal, we'll say she just disappeared –

-why? For all we know she could have planned it-

-NO, SHE DIDN'T… and all the reasons you gave prove it… besides, I feel there's more to it than we know… please Soubi, just tell them that she's lost that we saw him getting away and then we saw the window broken… please….-

- you don't have to repeat it so many times…. I will-

they stayed in silence for a few more minutes, each thinking about the meeting they just had

-ahhh! All we walked, what a waste of time- he said really angry – I hope you know how to get back-

-I do, don't worry – He was smiling tenderly, but he said nothing for a while. When they were getting closer and the way was very easy to find Soubi began speaking again, but in such a tender lovely voice, Ritsuka got scared at first

-so we're more than just fighter and sacrifice – he didn't look at Ritsuka but he sounded so incredibly happy about that idea…. – what are we then?

…. Ritsuka remained silent for a couple of minutes – don't ask me such things! -

-is that an order?-

-NO! – he was angry again – besides, How should I know what we are?

-because it was you who said it-

-stop saying that!- he could see the principal cottage now – you're making a mess out of my head–

-Am I? – he just smiled – I'm sorry

-No! shut up-


	6. Chapter 6: Seimei

Chapter 6-**Seimei-**

-You know, if you're feeling that sick you shouldn't keep that spell on them- you're hopeless, it's always like this….-SHUT Your MOUTH UP!, I'm just a bit tired, maybe if you were helping I wouldn't feel like this…..

-You know I have other things to do, we can talk later, see'ya- the boy left the room in less than one second, the other one was trying to walk to another room,…Damn I can't keep going like this, if Seimei doesn't make a decision soon I don't think I'll last longer.-While the man was walking someone started opening the house's door,-Who is it?, you know you have to call before coming, how many times have we repe…- he didn't finish when he saw Seimei entering the room with Nisei resting on his shoulder.

- Seimei-sama - he would have offered to help, but it was enough trying not to fall.

-Hi Marco,- he said with a tired voice,- You know, that Hao boy is really strong- just as you told me-

-I suppose things didn't went as planned, right?- , -No, your guess is right, but it only makes me wish more to have him- he put Nisei on his room and took a change of clothes, it was really disgusting to bring him back but even more have his blood on his clothes, damn, if I still had Soubi things may have gone better, Nisei is just TOO weak-

Marco was staring while Seimei put on his clothes, he wanted to leave but he couldn't, I hate him,- Seimei-sama, you have to take a decision soon I can't keep keeping the seal on much longer- Seimei looked at him with an evil grin,- How long do you have?-,Marco closed his eyes and then answered with a weak voice- Maybe 9 months left, if things go right maybe 2 years, but it is already using my lifespan… the seal is getting weaker…-. Seimei sat on his bed and for a moment Marco saw his face turning red, when he talked again his voice had left the usual calm voice and took an anger tone- You can't let the seal to fade, I don't care if you have to strengthen it, you life is mine to use as I please, or you don't remember Marco

…Flasback…..

Marco was reading a book on the main quarter library, right now no one was there except Jeanne and him, the girl was sleeping and he was on charge. – Jeanne-sama, do you think we can beat Hao… right now I'm not sure-

- ohhhh Look what we have here, a devoted soldier-, Marco couldn't even blink when he felt someone's hand on his throat ,- Who are.. You?- he said gasping.

-Mmmmm, I have orders of taking you to our house, not to talk to you, so…. Sweet dreams-, That was the last thing Marco heard before everything went black.

-What are you planning to do with him Seimei?. You're not going to let him stay here right, I mean this is the main house….. And I don't think he wishes to help us..

-Don't worry 'bout that Nisei, everything is going to go as I planned, and about the main house I'm thinking of something really good.

Marco listened to their conversation but felt really weak to move at all …I have to wake up….I can't stay here any longer, Jeanne-sama is waiting…

-Hey Seimei look!, He's waking up...-, the man was slowly opening his eyes and when he finally opened them he stared at the tall man with long black hair, he remembered some parts of the conversation before passing out… there was another one, maybe younger that was sitting near to him.

-So you're Marco- the younger boy said,-Nice to meet you, I'm Aoyagi Seimei and that one is my fighter Akame Nisei,- he was smiling nut Marco knew that this was that "I have you life in my hands" smile.

Marco tried to stand up but immediately felt some kings of chains around his arms that prevent him to move…- What the hell is this?-. he looked at Seimei who was just…staring at him.

Seimei didn't respond, it was really fun seeing the serious man so angry, it was time to let the game begin…

-Listen I sent Nisei to "pick you up" only with one purpose, I've been wanting you and it looks like you hold a great amount of power… enough to keep the barrier that protects that girl-….-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!, IF YOU'VE TOUCHED A HAIR OF JEANNE-SAMA I WILL NOT DOUBT TO KILL YOU, THERE WILL BE NO LORD MERCY FOR YOU…- Nisei punched him on the stomach letting him on the floor-Don't you DARE to talk like that to Seimei, never, hear me?-…

-Nisei, STOP.- said a cool Seimei looking Nisei as just a puppet,-I need to explain certain things to him…and I can't do that if he's unconscious-,- So I was telling you about that lady… don't worry I haven't done anything… yet-. Marco put his gaze on him expressing all the hate for the man he had just met.

-You know, I have a little brother, he's really strong and in an honest talk I can say he has a vast amount of power, the thing is that he doesn't know that and I can't let him realize it, so I was thinking of putting a barrier on him just to prevent him from "awakening"…You should imagine what I want from you, right? The man just stared at the figure that was talking, _"he wants me to work for him?_"- And why do you thing I would do that?, it's not like I know you and my loyalty resides on Jeanne-sama's side…

-Well I thought about that and I want to make a deal with you, we can fight and the winner takes everything…- Seimei looked at Marco with a curious face- Do you agree Marco-san?

So this boy thinks that he can win, maybe he's underestimating me , I'm the leader of the X-Laws, I can't loose, I'm NOT going to loose.- I take the offer, when are we going to do it?-

-Tonight, Nisei will show you the place we will be meeting at 8:30- With that he smiled at Marco, said a few words to the so-call Nisei and left the room.

-It's better if you rest for a few hours, I DON'T THINK YOU COULD BEAT US, but it will be bored if you don't put a fight back, so try to rest….you'll need it- Saying that Nisei left the room and started walking to the door, it was at that moment that Marco realized where he was, it was a big house, judging by the room he was it was a bedroom.. He was going to explore the house but he felt weak and considering the circumstances he will need to rest- It looks like it's 3 pm, I can rest some hours, that Nisei guy will be coming here later-

5 hours later

-You sleeper wake up!- Nisei was shaking the sleeping man until his eyes were wide open.

-Did you really need to shake that hard?-

-Come on, Seimei is waiting for us.

Marco graved his jacket and start following Nisei, first they left the house, if it was big inside it was bigger outside, almost like a mansion; then they started to enter the woods and finally arrived to a open field. Seimei was on the middle of it wearing a long black jacket that cover all of his body, what he did realized was that the aura surrounding him was less friendly than the one he felt on the morning.

-This is for real- he said mostly talking to himself.

-You're here, it's almost time- Seimei threw a gun to Marco, he was going to fight fair and square with the only intention of make valid the pact they were going to do

-Michael- Marco said- I'm glad to see you again-,-Same here master, same here-

-Now to make this valid we need to put our soul on game… you know your own spell cast it and then we begin.

Both of them cast the spell with the condition of surrender their lives to the winner with that the fight had started.

…

Marco didn't remembered much of the fight, it was a blurry vision , at first he call upon Michael and started shooting at Seimei, but he wasn't doing anything, then he realized that Nisei was the one fighting… it wasn't a physical fight, all of Marco's attacks were deflect by a sort of mirror and then he found himself wrapped in chains… to make things worse he heard Michael scream and then his archangel was gone. The shock was too great physically and mentally. He thought he died, the deal was that, but when he opened his eyes he was back at the mansion, confused tried to move but his body didn't respond… then Seimei came across the room and started to talk.

-You've lost, I'm going to answer some of your questions considering that right know you can't talk, we said that the life of the looser was on the hands of the winner, we never specified that we've to kill the looser… Now your life is in my hands and is mine to command, your body is just adjusting to the flow of power. But, Marco all of my possessions have my name graved on it.- Seimei took out a knife and took his arm on his. Marco couldn't believe what he was seeing; this man was going to put his name on his arm? –You're..a…..bas..tard- he murmured but immediately Seimei put a smile on his face and put the knife on his arm. He felt everything and even so he couldn't scream. Now it was there "BELOVED". He was a tool to Seimei and he couldn't change it.-I'm…s…o…rry… Jea..nne..-sa…ma…- That was the last time he pronounced that name

…..End Flashback…

Yuiko was picking up all of her things,- Thanks goodness yuiko didn't unpacked-, she was really happy, she had seen Ritsuka and he seem well, but the thing that really made her happy was that tonight she was going to meet with Yoh.

…Flashback…

-So you don't think Yuiko's lying?

-Why would I think that?

- If you think you're crazy, then I'm insane…

- Uhh?

- Yuiko, I'm a shaman.

- How can that be I thought that things like that didn't exist, I mean I've always thought I was crazy, my mother used to scold me for that…- tears were starting to form on the girls eyes… Yoh knew that being capable of see things that normally couldn't been seen wasn't an easy task, especially if no one supported you.

Yoh walked closer to her until their eyes were close enough and with a compression face, he hugged her; then Yuiko started to sob on Yoh's chest. When she finally calmed down

-If you want we can talk later about this, I'm willing to answer most of your questions, but right now we have to hurry your friends are getting worried.

Yuiko looked up to see Yoh he was a little bit taller than her, she nodded and asked him when could they meet, Yoh had told her that they will met the next day at lunch..

…End Flashback…..

It was just a few hours until Yuiko could meet with Yoh but she was really anxious about it. –I would like to tell Ritsuka about it, but…. What if Ritsuka thinks Yuiko is crazy…no, Ritsuka isn't like that, he would listen to me, we're friends right?….

With that Yuiko went to the window and stared at the clear sky, somehow it remind her of Yoh and without noticing she felt herself blushing.

There's only way to make real your conection with him, there's no time left…If you keep pushing the link like this it will only shatter, a fighter and a sacrifice MUST be always together…

Ritsuka was hearing that voice deep inside his head, he didn't know what it means but…he knew who was talking to him, he just couldn't remember…

-What are you talking about!, he snapped he was really frustraded.

-You know what am I talking about, it's just time before the barrier that keeps me here get down, and then you will have to choose: your fighter or you life…

….

-Ritsuka…- Soubi was calling him but he was just staring at the sky, it's really weird, Ritsuka don't space out like this, specially when he's doing something important.-Hey Ritsuka-….

The boy blinked and come out of his trance,-Sorry Soubi….I was just… thinking… about something,.. that I can't remember what it was


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Chapter 7 **-Decisions-**

The walls around her seemed to close, but, it was just a slight feeling of claustrophobia, of being in the same room for so long…. Sometimes the meals came through the whole under the door, without a sound, and sometimes she heard voices, but not a word was directed to her, and no one seemed bothered to know she was there. Or at least maybe that's what you think after being in an asylum for two weeks, without a reason, drugged as far as she could tell.

Goldva opened her eyes and lifted her head when she began to hear voices outside, from the sensations, she was beginning to REALLY understand the differences between being drugged with acids against your will and take magical medicine on a ceremony: almost strong enough, she began to open her mouth to cry out for help when the door opened. She almost cried, this time out of relieve. Marco, crossed the threshold, and the door was closed shut behind him.

-Ma…r….co…- she began to speak, but apparently, the drugs where stronger than she thought

-How painful can it actually be- said Marco with a frown – to see such a blessed mind, and soul in a position like this…..- there was almost a silence, and the words that followed, not only confused, but made Goldva a little bit scared…- and not being able to do anything… for you.- so full of sadness and sincerity were this words, he seemed about to cry, the door opened again and a tall man entered the room, and put his arms around Goldva, not having being touched her entire live, this was not just disgusting but also humiliating. But Marco, did no move, and his expression never changed as the stranger took her lifeless body to a chair at the bottom of the room and after injecting her with something that looked like black ink, tied her with a straitjacket.

After waiting for two and a half hours, Yuiko crossed her arms over the table and began to cry, this couldn't get any worse, how could he forget…. Did he hate her? Did he think she was a freak? He said he would answer some of her questions…. –WWWAAAA!-

-YUIKO! – She heard a known voice behind her – what happened? What are you doing here so late? - She lifted her head with eyes full of tears and, look at Ritsuka's preoccupied face, as he approached the table

-WWWWWAAAA- she could answered, but stood up, and ran to Ritsuka hugging him – WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA we daid he ud dome,, an iiii dind, and ai did an an an an an … WAAAAAAA-

-Yuiko calm down! – said Ritsuka raising his voice to be heard – I cannot understand a word of what you're saying…!-

-WWWAAA…-

…..

-I don't want to tell Ritsuka -after three cups of tea, Yuiko had finally stopped crying, but still seemed very upset. The new cottages given to them had fireplace, and Soubi was busy trying to fire it.

-that's stupid Yuiko if you don't tell me I will not be able to help you with it – he explained for the thousand time

-there is no need – said Yuiko blushing – I can…. – she started sobbing again, but with an exasperated look from Ritsuka, Soubi took charge on the ridiculous situation.

Putting a harm hand on Yuiko's shoulder he said: - Its ok, it doesn't matter, you need to rest, I'm sure it was a very hard day for you – a surprised Yuko looked grateful at Soubi that the questioning was over…

-it was…- she looked at Ritsuka – but I want to be with Ritsuka-kun now

-but we need to rest too- he added- and you look exhausted, I will take you to your room, and then you will go to sleep-

-but…-

-we'll spend some time together tomorrow – said Ritsuka wanting her out of the room as soon as possible

-o…ok… I guess- she said finally leaving the room with Soubi.

Ritsuka thought he could finally get some sleep, but someone knocked at the door, -COME IN- …

-I can't!- a voice answered from the other side

-Oh! Hi Osamu-chan – he said opening the door – how is you foot? Still hurting?-

-well…yes, but it's a little but better the doctor gave me a stronger pill, and it works good– they fell silent for a minute or two - … it makes me little bit dizzy though-

- so can I help you with anything? – he said much to tired to do anything right now

-I'm fine I just wanted to know where were you today? And the whole week for that matter… you weren't in any of the activities we did… I was just a bit worried-

-I'm fine… I….. have…. Been busy – he said without knowing what else to say

-doing what?-

-well… - he wasn't sure it was a secret but he wasn't sure he could say anything either, saved by the bell the door opened and one of the security directors came in

-Ren!- they chored

-hi….- he looked at both of them, feeling awkward, Osamu looked at him and her face went blank, Ritsuka was surprised Osamu knew him, but was way too tired to try to understand, and just wanted to get them all out and rest

-Anna needs to speak with everyone… new… measures – he said, not sure how much he could say in front of the girl either, and upset about it.

-I'll wait for Soubi, and tell him… you should probably go - he said to Osamu, angry he had to do something NOW.

-bring those kids too-

-ok-

Once they were out, Osamu wanted to say something but he started first - …mmm so, how are the new pills?

-fine… they work better…- they fell silent for some uncomfortable minutes –

-what are you…-/-can I- they started at the same time, she shut and made a sign for him to speak

-… can … I… you know… walk you, to your room?- "_what the hell am I…?" _

-yes…. Sure-

they both started walking to her room, -how do you know what my room is?

-I don't – he lied- I just figured I follow you

-mmm….so what do you need Ritsuka for?- she asked

-….- "_what should I…."-_ I'm not sure I can tell you, its… complicated-

-Oh…. He's my friend you know-

-it's busyness… so its confidential…- they fell silent again "_what can he possibly be doing, from busyness at a place like this…?"_

He shut her door behind him, after living her, he felt so confused, he had decided to stay, tonight, everyone had to decide, some people would come, they decided there was more security if thy al stayed together, and, whatever was happening the priests decision, stood as the most important one, as no one knew what to do now.

She woke up and looked at his still asleep face, how could he possibly be so handsome? He moved to the other side and she saw his back, something appeared to be in the base of it… a mark… she looked at it, not understanding she thought to KNOW he didn't have marks anywhere, then he moved again and the sheets moved, letting her take a closer look… "HEARTLESS"

…

-No one has seen or heard anything from her yet, everyone is worried, no one saw anything and no one knows anything…. I guess, Ignorance, is not always bliss - deciding not to say a word unless he said anything, half an hour later they were talking about Goldva's disappearance, she had told him all about the other guy who had gone missing exactly the same way at the same time, and about the other 3 couples working in the security, she was worried with so many people they would discover him there, but said nothing of it. ….

-I will soon have to leave- he said- if the X Laws are coming you could…-

-They're not coming- she answered fast – everyone tried to contact them but Marco is off the map and Jeanne doesn't want to talk to anyone so they don't have a head, and decided to stay with their master…

-do you want me to stay?- he said with a sardonic smile

-don't get to cocky, I need a real source of information-

-yes, - he said laughingly again – because, I'm ONLY a source of INFORMATION- he said touching her neck with the point of his fingers

-mmmm- she said with an ironic air – you're a good one

-are you sure? – he hissed suddenly on one of her ears, putting his tongue under it, and then slowly biting it

-well, you can really be a headache…- she said with the last faint bit of air in her lungs, and then noisily taking more air – but I can get all the juice out if I want to!-

-really?- he pressed her against he wall without using his hands, and started to lick and kiss her throat, but suddenly she closed her hands around his arms and pulled him (unbelievably for him) away

-I do want you to stay. But if they discovered you… I would do anything to kill you, and save myself- she pressed her finger nails into his skin and sent the strongest energy she had through him, which he received with a pleasure groan

-you could try…- he answered sending back the energy and carrying her to the bed.

…...

-you saw it didn't you?- he said when Anna came back from the kitchen: after trying several topics to make him angry, to make him leave, and failed, she had gone for some coffee leaving him alone, which usually exasperated him.

-what are you still doing here? Don't you have someone else to annoy?-

-stop it-

-what are you…- but his time he stepped forward, without smiling, and putting his hands around her throat, hissed angrily,

-I really am tired of this game, you saw the name on my back, exactly where yours is, and we both know you couldn't have put it there….- hews so impressed he had actually mentioned it, after so long, she had been waiting, she looked at him smiling

-wow! You're right, so it MUST have been you -

-stop it I said- he really looked angry now and was putting more than the comfortable pressure in Anna's neck – you know what this could mean… Why didn't you investigate this?

-how do you know…-

-I know- he said tired of wasting time – now…- he applied more pressure –Why?-

-Who cares?- she said with the little hair she had – we're not sure THAT is the case – now with one of her hands in his arm, she dug with her nails in his skin – but killing me won't answer any questions….- then he realized he was marking her neck and relieved the pressure, almost all of it

-we could ask that kid-

-whose name hasn't appeared yet…- she said with a sardonic smile checking her neck once he'd freed her – sure why not – and then she put a ac like talking to the police –"_hey listen, I'm sleeping with the guy that everyone is afraid of, a strange name appeared in the same place in our bodies and I was wondering if you had any ideas what it could be?"-_

-Oh yes- he answered just as ironic – because THAT would be the way to say it-

Suddenly a knocking interrupted them, and the sound of something falling on the wooden floor outside the room, Hao looked at her, confused – I thought you said, they were all out-

-they were- she seemed as surprised as him, no one knew this place – they still are – she said looking at the cell phone, she had just received a message from Ren saying they were going to take three more hours on the inspection of the higher cottages

Hao hid in the closed bathroom as Anna opened the door, only to find a white envelope, one of the spirits brought in, and put on the table, just in case it had anything dangerous.

-it isn't- he said before she could ask - open it - she did, in the envelope was the picture of an old woman lying on the floor, tied with a straitjacket, blood coming out of a wound in her head, in the back of the picture one word was written with black ink, "_BETRAYAL"_

and then recognizing the woman in the picture both choired

-GOLDVA!-

there is a point where you have done all you can to prevent certain events from happening, and the panic of inactivity begins to swallow you up. With all the areas secured at all times, everyone had to work themselves out, and no one could rest for more than two followed hours, you couldn't leave you guard down or your watch place without official permission and relevance, everyone was searched every time they went in or out of somewhere, this situation was difficult for everyone, but Natsuo and Youji were far more worried about the who, than they were about the why, they practically assumed by right it was Seimei, who had been doing all this, why? Because he was sick, and was stupid. What other explanations did people need? They herd that Hao guy mentioned a couple of times, but something told them he had nothing to do with all this…

-he kids have to go back home sometime - said Soubi, not understanding this new measure, staying inside all the time didn't made much sense, if it WAS Seimei, indoors were not going to protect them

-actually – said Ren, who had been occupied on that one more diligently than anyone expected – I talked with the head master, and one of the routes is closed, and the other ones are illegal for school buses, so they have to stay here anyway…. And is probably better, they all will be safer here

-so, - said Ritsuka trying to understand the main, problem in this reunion – I may not understand very clearly, but who is this person? Why is it so important to recover her?.. I don't understand anything? What is this got to do with Seimei and the deaths?- they had so many rotten and broke information, this was almost a puzzle, a vast field full of letters he couldn't separate quite correctly.

-please, let me- said Silver stepping up, looking at a VERY silent Anna -…explain- Anna looked up, as if she couldn't care less, and nodded her head, her silence left everyone cold, it was like the organizational scheme had fallen apart, and they still had to keep moving.

-well….- said silver- seems like is not the first time the combination of all these events, had happened, the Great Spirits falling asleep, the shamans dying, people disappearing… it happened about a hundred years ago; looks like a lot of tragedies happened back then, but the Great spirits, and the shamans united to fix it, and they succeeded, nature came back to a natural order, there are a lot of stories of that time: the thing is the only person alive that we know, that lived in that time, and that helped the Great Spirits was Goldva, so the only person who could have guided us, is not only disappeared, but also…. Well- he seemed sad, angry and confused, how could all this have happened? - is in this situation- he said pointing at the picture – On the other hand, there are, one too many coincidences in all this: first of all there is that person you now disappearing at the same time in the same conditions, second, there is your… well…. Your brother; third the shamans deaths began around the time He appeared, and Goldva disappeared not long after you discovered the message on the cottage, the time and succession of all this, is way too close to be a coincidence.- and incredibly awkward silence followed, everybody's thoughts had gone dark, the possibilities were to many, yet to crazy and despairingly sad, engaged in dark thought, everybody heard the words the fared the most, whispered from Silver – and.. if one thing, we are sure, the last time this happened, Hao wasn't alive- Without giving time to the others to process this information, which assured everybody that Hao wasn't after this, and that they had no idea who or what was causing this, Ritsuka stood up exasperated.

-But this cannot possibly be the only problem you've had to deal with…- he waited but no one answered – without… her… there has to be someone else you can ask for advice-

-the reason we call her is not because we think she has all answers – said Yoh since no one explained this to him, and they all assumed he knew – is because, she is the only one who has a direct connection with the Great Spirits, they answer to her prayers in a different way, besides, she has that much more experience that any…-

-no- Interrupted Anna with a blank expression–she's no the only one – it took everyone a while to understand the meaning of her words,

-THAT!- screamed the recently-arrived Lyserg - is NOT a possibility – his yelling woke up, the group, and then it was all confusion, everybody trying to get they're opinion heard, screaming at each other, calling Hao was not a viable possibility for many of them, who had come here to feel protected, and now felt that the protectors wanted to bring the wolf into the house, it was clear he wasn't CAUSING this, but he could be involved in some way.

-endangering the greatest group of shamans, and school kids is NOT the way to solve this-

-I agree, that cannot be an option-

-but with all of us, it can't be so dangerous-

-well I'm sorry to doubt your incredible skis but Hao is older than any of us, and he has more power than any of us-

-we may have the power, we're stronger together-

-doctor Seuss! Is that you?-

-we didn't 1000 years ago were there was more power and knowledge, What makes you think we have it now?-

-Is not about if we could defeat him, the problem is we're actually considering this…- Lyserg was more than furious – this madness – but a inhumane whistle made everybody shut up, everybody covered their hurting hears as Anna refused to stop the whistle until they were ALL looking at her, after a minute that seemed like an eternity, she stopped and used the microphone

-HIS IS NOT A MARKETPLACE, YOU'RE NOT SELLING SAUSAGES this is an informative reunion, you don't all have a word on the decisions taken – people started to whisper but she made a hint to pull the whistle back in her mouth and everybody shut up and looked at her afraid for their ears – we agreed that the decisions would be taken by the priests, and once those ones are taken, there will be another INFORMATIVE REUNION for now every body is dismissed for dinner – this could get much, much worse than it already was, but IF they called Hao and she convinced him to go and talk then, it would solve one of HER pressing problems, she wouldn't be able to keep secret their relationship with so many people out and about.

…

-Is widely known and used , and the only possibility right now – an Invocation of the great spirits, was their only chance of asking for advice without a direct connection, at least the only one being discussed after dinner, but after this no comments where made, they had to explore all they're options, and Hao was only their last one.

-well…-began Anna who had been inexplicably silent – we have to try…. I know that no one wants to explore this possibility, but if it doesn't work… - she fell silnt again, no one wanted to explore that idea, no one wanted to finish that sentence – he is the only one with direct connection, unless any of you wants to surprise the rest of us….

-we will only considerate it as a last resort, you have to understand that… many families, many lives, many dreams, were destroyed because of him… by him….- the old Yohmei hadn't said anything yet, and at this point we was the oldest and wisest, they respected the silence as the old man talked.

-there may be another possibility – he began – maybe to use after the invocation…. I understand and support the idea of not considering Hao as a viable option, -then he turned to Anna - I very much respect your opinions Anna, but as head of the Asakura family, I cannot agree with you on this – Anna understood, and answered with a slight respectful bow of her head – It may only be a story –he continued- for I do not know the details. It is said, that one of the things the Great Spirits respond to, is curiosity, and that is picked by strange creatures, we, as shamans have a connection with them… but there is said to be another type of beings, powerful beings, who can use their "forces" to contact them with the help of a shaman – this information clicked on everybody's head – however, I do not have personal knowledge of such being – "_he hasn't been present in the resent events and doesn't know of the couples, could it be? And if they are…. No, I NEED to solve this situation as quickly as possible" _no one seemed to wanted to explain, so Yoh took about ten minutes to explain it to his grandfather. But Yohmei made no comment on the new-acquired information

-well…. –said silver –that would be a useful solution, it may be stronger than, a simple invocation, we should try both things… Goldva, maintains information about rituals in the old archives, we will investigate it, and then see what we can do… - then he went out of the room, tired of all this and headed with his spirits towards the great library when Goldva had been last seen.

As she opened the cottage's door Yuiko found a basket with fruits and flowers over her bed, after Soubi left, she changed into her pyjamas and, curiously looked at the basket, then discovered a note attached to it

"**Yuiko, I'm really sorry about the other day, busyness kept me all day long, I wish you can forgive me, I hope that I can make it up to you tomorrow evening, please meet me at the lower dining room, at 8**

**Yours truly,**

**Yoh. "**

She wasn't sure she would go, actually, she wasn't sure what to think of the note… apparently Yoh-kun had some connection with Ritsuka-kun, and HE had been out all day too, so she had a reason to believe him. She kept her mind in the matter, while she organized for bed, her parents had taught her to go to bed at eight o'clock, and she was in bed by that time, but her mind was so fully engaged in everything related to Yoh-kun, that she couldn't sleep, and when someone knocked at the door, she stood up, perfectly composed, and opened it, at first not understanding…

-W...Watashi…. Watashi….. WWWWAAAAHHH!

-I couldn't sleep Yuiko – said Yoh, understanding immediately, that she wasn't asleep either – I'm really sorry…

the food at the buffet was really weird today, this kinds of meat she didn't know and all this different things, they said it was international food, but Osamu had always preferred normal Japanese and the pain and hunger were making her angry, she was about to pick pointing with her finger when a voice, warned –if you don't like sweet and sour you shouldn't get that- she turned happy to hear a familiar voice, and smiled in a tender way she usually didn't, this was a first Ren had seen in her face and was unsettle at first

-I…. don't know any of it, but I do like sweet and sour a little-

-what do you prefer- "_what am I? her nanny?"-_ of Japanese

-mmmm sour…-

-then you want to get the third menu, is the one that most resembles it-

-mmm- she asked for it and waited 'till it was ready, he looked at her from behind, after having ordered

-can I sit with you?- he was surprised, but she had already picked a table and was waiting HIM to sit

-…. How's you foot?-

-I have to see Faust after lunch-

-mmm- "they said…" – I have to talk with him too… - another silence – after lunch. Do you mind if I come with you?- most of his actions an words didn't match in her mind, but it didn't take her long to answer: being so far apart from Ritsuka it made her happy to have someone accompanying her.

-well- said Silver after Soubi and Ritsuka entered the room, they were the last ones, since the letter, that to informed them of a reunion, had arrived only a couple of minutes ago - I found the special ritual, but it would take, not only a lot of energy, but, time, we are not sure we can perform it without Goldva, and we are not sure they would answer.-

-but, the first one could work… - said Ritsuka, who didn't understand what takes place in a ritual – the second is only in case of emergency-

-what silver is saying – explained Soubi – is that they may not have enough energy for both rituals, and they are not sure which would work (if any) –

silence fell in the room, why weren't they concentrating in recovering Goldva instead of all this?, why didn't they call someone who could help? This situation, wasn't only out of hand, but no one seemed to notice that it was. They would have to take a decision anyhow, so why sweat it now?... well the kid didn't seem to understand the undertakings of a ritual, and what would happen to those involved if it didn't work, which could be one of their most serious problems since he was taking part in it…. He was the most important thing altogether….

-we can study it –said Yoh – can't we? Take energy from different places, see the common elements between the two rituals and then mix them up so is not that difficult

-wait!- said silver – we hadn't said we are going to make any of the rituals…. Is WAY too dangerous. Specially for them-

-I can take care of us if master decides….-

-I don't think that is your choice, we will decide as a group, which is the only way we are ALL gong to survive –

-which your not even sure about…-

- I don't need to be, I trust all of you-

-it doesn't matter, we are not sure if we want a part in this…. Our tribes have been collecting all this knowledge for centuries, we are not just going to give it away, without practicing it –

-what do you suggest we do then?-

-I don't understand, what is the REAL problem with this ritual? What would it entail?-

-it doesn't matter, because we are not going to do it- said one of Silver's companions – like I said, is too dangerous –

-the worst that could happen is that we die…. And that is pretty much MY choice –

no one could argue with that, if this choice was anybody's, it was the child's. – I should be able to decide shouldn't I?-

-well…- Anna had been quiet pondering the possibilities, everybody was acting as if the dangers of this ritual were a new fact, what on earth could be THAT powerful, and not dangerous? She couldn't say anything about Hao before they came to a conclusion, it would bring suspicions over her, which at such a critical time, she couldn't afford to have- if it really can give us the information we want… I'd rather have two deaths, than two hundred –

-wait – said Yoh, worried – we're seriously considering this? –

-YOU are not – said Silver looking at Ritsuka and Soubi – THEY are –

-that's right – said his companion – is your decision weather or not to participate, we'll tell you all can about the ritual, and THEN you will have two or three days to decide – silence, as everyone considered this- with all the information in your hands- they were all looking at them, they knew this was a real solution, but if they backed out…

-Why do THEY have to choose? – said Len, again opposing the decision – we are the ones dying, we should force them if they're egocentric enough to deny their help, why should we listen to them?-

-because- answered an exasperated Anna – the sacrifice must be willing

-what sacrifice? – asked Ritsuka turning pale

-wait, will you listen it all?... to decide?-

-yes - said Soubi, looking at Ritsuka, worried, that he would say yes to the ritual without considering it first, he knew it meant he could be opposing to Ritsuka's wished, but if he had the opportunity to convince him to put his life over their, we was going to take it

-did he say if he is going to do it?- asked Seimei after hearing about the ritual in which his little brother was to take place

-do what?- asked Marco entering the room after one of his visits to Goldva, but Seimei just ignored his question and answered it with another – aren't you supposed to be threatening Goldva? –

-she said something you might be interested in – he said, not iking to report to this guy

I don't think so-

-apparently- he continued ignoring the comment-there is a way in which the other shamans can communicate with the great spirits –

-this is not you task Marco – said Seimei, looking with a deceiving smile at him – I do not like it when fighters take attributions, as if they were free to think for themselves, it makes me want to prove them wrong –

-this could involve your…-

-SHUT HIM UP!- it was almost a whisper but, it resounded in Marco's ears, as crumpets, he had just time to notice that feeling, when a piercing pain shot through his chest sending him flying to the wall behind him, he had no idea how Nisei had hit him, but blood was coming out of his chest and he couldn't speak

-you have no right to talk about my brother…- Nisei looked out the window as if looking for someone to appear, while Marco tried to stand up crying out of pain – as for the ritual they are planning to involve my brother in, I already know… and its just a bit of a show-

Marco didn't answer, though the wounds in his chest were already healing, he didn't look impressed at Seimei knowing, he smiled but again said nothing, this angered Seimei enough so that he would answer – Soubi won't let him die… his in love with the boy – Marco still didn't answer but is smile grew bigger, he completely stood up, then made a bow and a hint to leave the room, but he felt Nisei's hand in his arm

-answer- said Seimei calmly – what are you smiling at?-

-he is in no danger of dying in that ritual – he waited but Seimei said nothing, so he continued – he is in danger of awakening – something clicked on Seimei's head, but his expression didn't change – I hope you know ALL the other implications of the ritual. That is all –

- Nisei… -

- all I heard was that they had enough energy, with Aoyagi-sama to call on those things – again Seimei didn't look surprised, he was just a bit more serious than before and then he looked back at Marco

- explain –

- the ritual they are to perform is a summoning ritual – no one answered, so he went on – on these rituals, the is often sacrifices used for various reasons, one of them is to interest the spirit you're invoking, the other is to give it power to manifest in a physical plane, and "do things for you", in this case, give them information, on what s going on. Now, shamans do this all the time, and great spirits are often offered the same things, so giving them a different species of magic…. Well… it interests them more, besides, a couple like them is a lot of energy and power for a great spirit to use -

-what does it mean sacrifice, you said he wasn't in danger of dying –

-he isn't, they would only use part of their blood, which wouldn't only connect them to each other…. It would also connect them to the spiritual world…-

-which would definitely break my bond with Soubi, the seal you have on him…-

-and awaken Ritsuka-sama – finished a really surprised Nisei

-Why use them, why not anybody else?- asked Seimei, temporarily ignoring Nisei's stupidity, he looked calmed and controlled

-two main reasons – Marco said surprised this wasn't getting Seimei more angry – sacrificing something unknown is more interesting to the spirits and second… well, they have a more closer relationship with their… real names, than shamans do, which makes the invocation A LOT easier –

- why blood?-

- Blood: first, holds energy very well; it has an ability to process ambient energy, gives the spirit using it, access to the donors energy, and gives the donor a certain power over the spirit…- he was surprised, but then, Seimei smiled again

- I think Goldva is missing you…. Why don't you go take care of her for a while – before he had chance to left the room, Seimei's voice sounded again, - Nisei, bring one of the yes in the freezer and a piece of paper, then you can accompany Marco. – Nisei bowed and they both left the room, as Seimei began to make a draft on his notebook

"Beloved brother

I have recently heard, of some dreadful plans, you have with that people you are so close with lately; it worries me that they could be TOO close to you, but you need not to worry, because I will take out of the way all the trash that stands in your way to meet me.

Missing you

Seimei"


End file.
